Big World, Little Girl
by Twdglukefan
Summary: *ON HOLD* Making drastic changes...
1. Hi There

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with reviews. I wanted to introduce you to my character before I got the story started so you guys won't be too confused. Here she is:**

**Name: Ayah Mitchell**

**Age: 6**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Icy Blue**

**Clothes: Cyan hoodie going down to knees, Pink and white hat with the words " Care Bear" in the front, Black leggings, Purple converse, and blue mittens.**

**Height: 3'5"**

**That is my character! hope you enjoy! And if you are wondering, no. There will be no conflict between Clem and Ayah. I could never make one of my favorite characters be so mean to a little girl. As for Ayah and Jane, We'll see! Also, this fanfic will be were Luke lives and he doesn't get shot in the leg. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Ayah's POV: **

I was walking along the cold, icy dirt path, heading no where in general. _' I just need to get to a house maybe. Or at least an opening so I can make a fire.'  
><em>I thought. I wasn't quite sure what direction I was heading. I looked around me, trying to see if I missed an opening to a spot where I can finally rest. But I came up empty. I started thinking on how I got here. _' Why did it come to this? How did I get here? Normally, I would be sitting on the couch or on the floor coloring. But now, I'm just killing those, those THINGS! I just want to go home!' _I started to cry. I was all alone. I had no one to look after me. No one to care for. They all died. _' First daddy, then mommy, and then Tony and Cierra! Will I die too? Of course I will! Everyone does! It was my family first! now, it's MY turn! But I don't want to die!' _I started crying even more as the thoughts of death and family members came to mind. _' Maybe I can-' _My thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from straight ahead. I froze in my tracks, deciding what to do. _' Do I approach them? Or do I just hide?' _I started listing the Pro's and Con's of approaching the voices. _' Pro's: 1.) They might be nice. 2.) They might give me food and love. Just like every little girl needs to stay somewhat human. 3.) They can at least tell me what direction I'm heading in if they don't want another member. Con's: 1.) They beat me senseless. 2.) They rob me of my supplies. 3.) They kill me. 4.) They trick me into joining their group till one day, they ditch me and steal all my stuff.' _I thought about what to do for a few seconds. _' More Con's than Pro's. I'll just walk past them. If they happen to notice me and want to talk, then I talk. If they don't notice me at all, then I keep on walking till I die.' _I started to continue my journey forward. I got to the group and noticed a lot of dead bodies on the floor. _' Wrong choice! Wrong Choice! WRONG CHOICE!' _Thoughts started racing through my mind as fear washed over my face. _' What if they kill me too? Then what? I can't die now! I promised Cierra that I would go for as long as I could! and I can go longer than today!' _I swallowed and started forward again. They all huddled around something, but I couldn't get a clear view of what it was. I started walking past them till one of them turned around.

" Hey guys, look! A little girl!"

I stopped to see a tall, black man staring at me in shock. _' Busted! Well, looks like they want to talk.' _I turned to face them as they all gathered around to see the newcomer.

" Hey, there uh..."

" Ayah. My name is Ayah." I say in the most innocent voice as possible.

" Well, it's nice to meet you Ayah! I'm Mike!" He said smiling.

I smiled back, relief washing over me as I figured out that they wouldn't kill me.

" Hi there Ayah! I'm Luke!" A man said. He had brown hair and an orange jumper with a machete strapped to his back.

I waved at him with a smile on my face. He smiled back. _' So far, they are the only ones I find rather nice. Let's see about the others.' _I thought.

" Hey there sweetie! I'm Bonnie! Nice to meet you!" She said as she held out her hand. I took it rather cautiously, not wanting to get hurt or tricked or anything. " It's okay! we won't bite ya!" She said as she let out a small chuckle. I smiled.

" Hi there! I'm Clementine! I really like your hat! Where did you get it?" A girl asked. She looked to be 4 or 5 years older than me. Maybe even more.

" My dad gave it to me 3 years ago. Where did you get you're hat?" I asked.

" My dad gave it to me as a gift." She said. I smiled, knowing I had something in common with at least one of them.

" I'm Kenny! And this here is AJ." He said, showing me a little baby. _' Wow! They have a baby in this world?!' _

" Wait! I just remembered something! I have baby food and a pacifier for him if you guys want it. I keep it just in case I run into anyone that has a baby." I said as i pulled out two containers full of baby powder and a pacifier.

" Holy shit! really?! Thank you so much! We really appreciate it!" He said with a smile as big as the moon.

" Your welcome!" I say, smiling back as i hand over the items.

" Hi there, I'm Jane." A woman says. She has really short brown hair and a tan jacket with green jeans. She has a knife strapped to her leg and combat boots on.

" Hi." I say, still having a smile on my face.

" Are you all alone out here?" Mike asks, sadness and worry written all over his face. I drop the smile as I remember the last remaining family member I had, die right in front of me.

" Yeah, I am." I say sadly, tears in my throat.

" Well why don't you follow us then? We can't leave a cutie like you all alone out here! Come on! Let's go!" Luke says, not waiting for anyone's opinion. He grabs my hand and starts walking forward.

" Thank you." I say smiling, looking up to see a smile on his face.

" No problem! Anything for a little girl like you!" He says, looking down at me. His smile drops and sadness and worry replaces it.

"You must be really tired. When was the last time you slept?" He says, worry in his voice.

" I don't know. A couple days maybe?" I say.

" You haven't slept in a couple days?! come here." He says as he picks me up.

" How come you haven't slept in so long?" He asks.

" I didn't want a monster to come and get me in the middle of the night." I reply.

" I'm sorry sweet heart. Why don't you rest now. I'll protect you while you sleep." He says, a sympathetic smile on his face.

" Okay, thanks Luke!" I say happily, relieved to finally rest. _' It's about time.'_ I thought.

" Your welcome kiddo!" He says as I close my eyes. The next thing you know, I wake up to screaming.

**...**

**Hope you guys liked it! I might be able to update tomorrow. I'll try to update as much as I can. Expect it on everyday except Wednesday. I hope you guys liked it! Like I said, this is my first fanfic. And also let me know if I need improving on anything! I always enjoy to make my stories the best they could. Also, let me know if you guys have any ideas on other stories and I'll be sure to write them! Thanks guys!**


	2. I'll Never Let Go

**Hi guys! Sorry this is late! I just wanted to say that I will be uploading another story called " Little Friends". I'm not so sure when I will upload it since I have school and homework. So I will upload it sometime soon. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**...**

**Luke's POV: **

" Would you guys keep it _down?_ Ayah is trying to sleep!" I hissed.

" Well sorry, but this shitbird won't stop and wait!" Kenny said, pointing to Arvo.

" I don't care! Keep it down!" I said.

" Luke?" I looked down to see that Ayah had woken up.

" Yeah sweetie?" I said, rubbing her back hoping that she wouldn't _be_ mad by all the yelling.

" What's going on? why is everyone yelling?" she says in a tired voice. I can't help but feel bad for waking her up.

" Kenny is just cranky. That's all." I say, sending glares towards Kenny.

" Is he okay?" She asks. I think about her question for a moment.

" He's just going through a lot. He lost his entire family and got beaten up real badly. I'm sure he'll be fine." I say.

" I know what it's like to lose you're entire family. It's horrible." She says, tears in her voice. I give her a tight hug, rubbing her back to calm her down as she starts to sob. I take her to a tree and sit down, still hugging her tightly.

" What happened to the world?" She asked looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I feel a lump in my throat. Seeing a little girl cry just breaks my heart. Especially someone so young.

" I don't know. I ask myself that everyday. But I come up with nothing. I wish I had the answers. I really do Ayah, but I don't and it will always remain that way." I say with tears streaming down my face.

" Luke, are you going to go too?" She says as tears start to go down her face like a river. I kiss her on her forehead and press my head against hers.

" I promise you sweetheart, I won't." I say, hugging her tightly. She wraps her arms around me.

" Hey Luke?"

" Yeah sweetie?"

" Do you sing? If you do, can you sing a song for me please?" She asks in a quiet voice.

" Lucky for you, I do sing. What song do you want me to sing?" I ask.

" Do you know "Heaven Was Needing A Hero?" She asks.

" Yup." I say as I remember the tune in my head.

" I came by today to see you. Oh I had to let you-o-o know. If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time, Id've held you and never let go." I sing, remembering every word.

" Oh it's kept me awake nights wondering. I lie in the dark, just asking why. I've always been told that you won't be called home, until it's your time. I guess Heaven was needing a hero. Somebody just li-i-ike you. Brave enough to stand up for what you belie-e-eve and follow it through. When I try _to_ make it make sense in my-y mind. The only conclusion I come to-o-o. Is that Heaven was needing a hero, like you. I remember the last time I saw you. Oh you held your head u-u-up proud. I laughed inside when I saw how you were standing out in the crowd! Your such a part of who I-I am. Now that part will just be void. No matter how much I need you no-o-ow, Heaven needed you more! Cause Heaven was needing a hero. Somebody just li-i-ike you. Brave enough to stand up for what you belie-e-eve and follow it thro-o-ough! When I try to make it make sense in my-y mind. The only conclusion I come to-o-o. Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you-o-o-o-o. Yes, Heaven was needing a hero, that's you!" I look down to see a sleeping Ayah in my arms. ' No one better disturb her. She needs to sleep.' I thought.

" Hey there daddy Luke! Didn't know you could sing!" Bonnie said walking towards me.

" I'm not her dad. I'm just giving her the love and care she needs. She just a little girl living in a harsh world. She needs love and care. Otherwise , her heart will become hardened and cold. And I don't want that for her. I want her to live a happy life, being caring and generous. And yes, I can sing. You just never asked." I explain.

" Well someday, she is going to be all grown up and she won't need your love and care."

" What's your point?!" I snap.

" My point is, don't get all clingy to the girl! Cause someday, she'll leave! Just like Jane did! But she won't ever come back!" She yelled.

" Get the hell away from me! She is a little girl that needs attention and love! She has been through a lot and has seen so much shit! She lives in a world that doesn't give love! I'm just helping her live a happy life !" I snap, baring my teeth. I can feel my face turning red and my blood boiling in my body.

" Luke, calm down! Let me take Ayah while you calm down." Mike says as he stretches his arms out to take Ayah.

" NO! BACK OFF!" I yell. I storm away into a different area of the forest. I can feel everyone looking at me as I walk away. I find a log and sit down, still cradling the fragile girl. I look down at her, tears falling from my face.

" I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promise." I hug her tightly out of fear that if I let go, she'll be gone.

" Let the girl go and put your hands in the air." I feel the tip of a gun being pointed at my head.

...

Hmmm I wonder who that was. Write in the reviews on who you think it was. 9 Hint hint, its someone from clems past) Bye guys! :)


	3. Don't Hurt Her!

**Hey guys! Real sorry this is late. I have piles of homework everyday and don't get it done till late. Anyways, here is the third chapter! Hope you guys like it! :)**

**...**

**Luke's POV:**

I turn around, Ayah still in my arms. I see a white lady. She had a black jacket and a brown tank top underneath it. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, darker than mine. She held the gun close to my face.

" I won't tell you again! Put her down and put your hands in the air, NOW." she growls.

I do as shes says. I lay Ayah down gently in the snow and put my hands up in surrender. Gun still pointing at my head, she reaches for the girl. She picks her up gently.

" Now, if you want this girl to live, you do as I say and give me everything you have." She points the gun at Ayah's head.

" Please! Don't kill her! I'll give you what you want, just please! Don't hurt her." I get my machete out of it's holster and lay it on the floor. I lay down every weapon I have.

' I said EVERYTHING! I know it's not just the two of you! You have to have a group! You wouldn't be alive if you didn't SHE wouldn't be alive if it were just you two!" She snaps. She tightens the grip on her gun as if it was a reminder of what she would do if I didn't obey. My eyes widened in horror. _' We have a baby! We have a big group! We need those supplies!' _I thought about it for a while.

" Look, Just hold on for a second. Your talking about taking a little girl's life away. A little girl that's so innocent. Are you really that cold? Are you really going to take away a little girl's life away just for supplies?" I reason. I see tears start to form in her eyes. _' I've got her now.' _I think. A deadly silence hung between us for a couple of minutes. She kept looking back and forth at me and Ayah, the sweet, little girl she threatened to kill.

" S-She doesn't _deserve_ to live in a world like this! If she is as innocent as you say, then killing her will only bring joy to her!" She says, breaking the silence.

" No she doesn't! She deserves to live her life for as long as she can! She deserves to be happy and if you kill her, your going to be the monster that took that away from her." I reply coldly. I didn't want to see Ayah go. Seeing a little girl die when I know that I can do something about it might just do me in.

" I-I..." She stutters for words to form from her mouth, but nothing comes out.

" I said go get your group, NOW!" she yells. She tights her grip around the gun and Ayah. I feel fear wash over me. _' What do I do?'_

**Clem's POV:**

_' Luke and Ayah have been gone a while. I wonder where they are.'_ I walk over to Bonnie, seeing how she was the last person to talk to him.

" Hey Bonnie, What direction did Luke and Ayah go? They've been gone a while and I just want to make sure everything is okay." I ask. I could tell she was still angry about the "conversation" She had with Luke over Ayah.

" He went off that way." She points to the right of the path." I bet he is just cradling his precious _"daughter" _saying how much he needs her in his life. Why can't he just grow up and see that she is gonna leave one day or another and never come back?" She says sternly.

" Jealous much, Bonnie?" Mike asks. Her face starts to turn red, earning a chuckle from me and Mike.

" No! I-I don't get jealous! I-I'm not like that! I just don't like the matter of fact that he is getting all worked up for that little man stealing bitch!" She yells. Realizing what she just said, she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

" I didn't mean any of that! I swear!" She says. Mike and I are on the floor, laughing our asses off.

" Yeah, okay Bonnie. Whatever you say. I'll be back." I say, still laughing over Bonnie's jealousy. I turn to look at Bonnie before I enter the forest. Her face is red like a cherry. I chuckle to myself. I walk in the direction that Bonnie said Luke and Ayah went.

_" Just let her go! Please!" _I heard yelling and started to run in the direction of the voices.

_" I told you what I wanted and your going to give it to me now!" _I inch closer, trying to get a full view of the scene. Reaching my destination, I see Luke holding his hands up in surrender with tears in his eyes. He seems to be yelling at someone, but I can't seem to get a full view of the person.

" Now you better give me what I want or she _will _die!" That voice, it sounds so familiar yet I can't place my finger on it. I climb a tree to get a better look at the scene.

_' No! It can't be!' _I think. I climb off the tree to approach the lady I thought was dead for many years. She turns her head to look at the new comer. Her eyes widen in shock.

" Cle-Clementine?" She stutters. I try to find something to say, but my mouth moves as if I were a blubbering fish.

" L-Lilly? What are you doing? Whats going on?" Lilly turns her focus back to the situation at hand. I can see anger in her eyes. _' Why is she doing this?' _I Think. I step forward to be right next to Luke. I look up to get a better look at his face. He had tears rolling down his eyes. Blood and bruises surrounding his mouth and lips. I turn my attention back to Lilly. She had her gun pointing straight at Ayah's face. My eyes widen in horror knowing that Lilly would shoot her, just like she shot Carley.

" Lilly, you don't have to do this. She is innocent, just like Carley was. When you took off in the RV, we later found out that it _was _Ben, not Carley. Don't let this be the sa-"

" I'm just trying to survive! If this is the only way I can get supplies, then that's the way I'm going to get them! This world doesn't make room for tea parties! We don't have time to sit around and discuss how I can get supplies to survive NO that's not how this world works! This world is all about survival of the fittest and this little girl right here won't survive for very long so might as well end it while she is still "innocent"!" She yells. I Just stand there trying to look for words. I hear a small voice.

" Luk-"

**BANG!**

**...**

**I might be able to upload tomorrow. I have some people coming ocer but I might be able to make room for another chapter. Thanks guys!**


	4. Oh No!

**Ayah's POV:**

I woke up to a gun being pointed at my face.

" Lu-" A gunshot rang out. " AHHHH!" I screamed. Luckily, the person that shot at me missed my head by an inch. An inch!

" Ayah!" I look to my side to see Luke running towards me, panic, worry and fear written all over his face. He had tears running down his face. I felt bad. _' Was he crying over me?' _I thought.

" Get back! Go away or I will shoot her and not miss this time!" The lady says as she re-positions her gun to point at my head.

" Lilly! Why are you doing this?!" I look to my right to see Clementine with worry and fear beaming off her face. I looked at this Lilly character. _' This lady better back down before things get real. Real sassy.' _I thought. I thought about what to do. What to say. I started to move my mouth but as I did, her grip tightened on her gun. She looked down at me and gave me a death glare as if it was a warning, telling me I shouldn't talk. _' Okay! Okay! Sorry! Never mind!' _I thought.

" Get that gun away from my face!" I say, slapping the gun away. She looked down at me. I stared straight into her eyes. I saw anger. Pain. Something I have felt for many years. She hit me in the side of my head with the butt of her gun. I groaned as pain swam to the side of my head. I rubbed it hoping that would make it feel better, but all it did was add more pain. I looked over to Luke. What I saw was a sight that made my spine shiver. I saw a pale figure, as white as the snow that covered the ground. But this wasn't a pale made from loss of blood or sickness. It was a type of pale that only deep fear could create. He started tearing up. I stared into his eyes. I saw pain. Dark, cold pain. It hurt me on the inside. My stomach started to turn.

_' Lilly. This Lilly character was doing this to him! I can't stand it anymore!' _I look away, tears streaming down my eyes. After what seemed like endless hours, Lilly spoke up.

" You know what?! Fine! If you guys won't do as I say and give me what I want, then maybe I'll take you're little girl!" And with that, Lilly took off.

" NO! LUKE! HELP MEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHH! LUKE!" I started to run off in the opposite direction. In the process, my hat falls off. I squirm and shake so I can get my hat. But it was out of sight.

" NO! AYAH!" I heard Luke call. I started to squirm and shake even more. I was almost out of her grasp. She then hit me in the same spot and my vision started to go blurry. The last thing I saw was Luke and Clementine running after me. _' Take that you little-' _I blacked out.

**Luke's POV:**

I saw Lilly take off with Ayah.

" NO! AYAH!" I scream. I started to run after them, going as fast as I can. I saw Ayah's hat on the ground and picked it up. I look behind me and see Clementine running, too. I turn my attention back to Lilly and Ayah. I saw Ayah's small, little head hang off the side of Lilly's arm. _' Damn it!' _I thought.' Knocked out cold.' I started running faster. _' I am not going to let that little bitch stop me from getting Ayah. I'm not going to let another person that I care so deeply about just walk out of my life. No. I can't let that happen! Not again!' _I pick up my speed so I am the same speed as Lilly. I pull out my machete and slice her leg. She falls down. In the process, Ayah slips out of her hands and starts rolling on the ground in front of her. I Run to Ayah, pick her up and run back to my group.

" Come on Clem!" I look over to Clementine. She stood in front of a moaning Lilly. " Clem, what are you doing? Let's go!" I say. She doesn't look at me. She just stands there, looking at Lilly as she groans in pain.

" We have to hel-" I cut her off. " No! She held Ayah at gun point, almost shot her, and kidnapped her! And she would have gotten away with it too if I wasn't there!" I snapped.

" Luke, nobody is perfect! She is just dealing with the world in her own way! Just like you did with Ja-" I cut her off again. " Okay, okay. I get your point. Here, use this to wrap the wound." I hand her bandages. She wraps them around her leg. I can't help but feel bad. _' She has a point. She was just dealing with this world in her own way, and I'm beating her up for it.' _I snap out of my thoughts as I hear a faint voice. I looked down to see that Ayah had come back from her sleep. I brushed some hair away from her face only to find a big cut in her head from where Lilly kept hitting her.

" Luke, is the lady gone?" She asks.

" No, she's right here. She's hurt on her leg, so she won't be gettin' you any time soon. But don't wory. I f she tries anything, I'll be there to stop her." I say, a smile on my face as I see her eyes open to reveal her icy blue eyes.

" Is she going to be okay?" She asks. I give her a small kiss on the forehead and nod.

" Yeah, she'll be fine. Now let's wrap up that wound of yours. Don't want it to start bleeding even more, now do we?" She giggles as she shakes her head in response to my question.

" Is everything going to be okay now? I don't want to see anyone get hurt." She looks up at me, giving me her best puppy dog face. I look down and smile as I finish wrapping her head with the spare bandages Clem gave me.

" Everything will be just fine, I promise. Oh and by the way, here is your hat." I gave her hat back to her. Her face lightened up with delight.

" My hat! I thought I lost it! Thank you!" She gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her. _' This time, I won't let go.' _I picked her up. She pulled back from the hug and gave me a smile before placing her hat on my head. I smiled and kissed her on her cheek. She rested her head on my shoulder. _' I promise I won't let you go this time.' _And with that, we all left to head back to our group.


	5. All is forgiven

**Sorry guys! I read someone's review and they said that 4 and 5 were the same. So I checked it out and it was and I want to say I am so sorry! Here is the REAL chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! **

**Ayah's POV:**

We got back to the camp were everyone was resting.

" Oh my god! Thank goodness you guys are alright! I was starting to think I was gonna have to... Who's she?" Bonnie said as she made her way towards us with a confused look on her face.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ALIVE!?" I heard Kenny bellow. It scared me at how angry he was with Lilly. I immediately wrapped my arms around Luke's neck and buried my face into his shoulders. He squeezed my tightly. I looked at Kenny, still having my arms around Luke's neck. He looked angry and shocked. _' Looks like they knew each other before they met me.' _I thought._ 'What a happy reunion. But one problem, where's the cake and juice? Don't leave me out on that action! Unless it's be blood and guts cause in that case, I'm good.' _

" I see someone hasn't changed! Still trying to kill everyone! Just as usual!" Lilly growled. _' At least she has common sense.' _

" IF THE REASON YOU CAME BACKS WAS TO BE A CRITIC, THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO HELL!" Kenny yelled again, ignoring what Lilly said.

" Kenny, calm down! Your gonna attract walkers!" Clementine begged. He didn't listen.

" WHY SHOULD I BE CALM WHEN WE HAVE A MURDERER STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!? DID YOU FORGET WHAT SHE DID TO CARLEY!?" He screamed, still sending death glares towards Lilly.

" Hey! That was an accident! I regret that action everyday of my fucking life! So just shut the fuck up about it and move on!" She yelled. I started to tear up as all the positive feelings faded away inside of me. Tears were strolling down my face as I watch Kenny pull out his gun and point it at Lilly.

" Kenny! Please s-stop! I don't want anyone to die! And besides, even if you do ignore me and pull the trigger, you'll be just like you described her! A _murderer!_" I said through cries. I didn't want to see anymore dead bodies. I've seen enough in the past few years. Kenny looks over to me and sees my face covered with tears. He stares at me for a while. He lowers his gun and looks down at the ground. He turns to face Lilly, sorrow in his eyes.

" I-I'm sorry. Here.' He hands the gun over to Lilly. She hesitantly takes it. She stares at him in shock, then back to me.

" No, I'm sorry. I've done things I shouldn't have in the past and I regret it everyday. I'm real sorry for your loss." She says, looking around. I smile as the two shakes hands with smiles on their faces. They both look over to me. My face is practically beaming with happiness. I wipe away the tears as Luke sets me down and sits right next to me. I look up at him showing him the same happiness that I showed to Kenny and Lilly. he smiled back.

" Thanks Ayah. I don't know what we would do without you." Luke said.

" I have a pretty good idea. We would be surviving and not be worrying about two more mouths to feed. That's what we would be doing." Bonnie said. Luke sent her a glare. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, burying my face into my little legs as I processed what Bonnie had just said. I no longer had a face of happiness. Instead sadness and guilt washed over me. _' She's right. If I didn't show up, then Lilly wouldn't be here and they wouldn't have to worry about more mouths to feed.' _I felt an arm wrap around me. I look up to see a sympathetic look on Luke's face. Tears start to form in my eyes as I lean in closer to Luke. His other arm wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

" Hey, it's okay kiddo. Bonnie is just jealous cause I have a girl in my life that I would do anything to see a smile on her face." I look up at him as tears start streaming down my face. He takes his hand and wipes away any fallen tears with his thumb. I smile.

" There's that pretty smile I've been waiting for." He said. He took his free hand and started to tickle my tummy. I laughed in response. He tickled both my sides. I started to laugh even harder. He started to laugh, too. Eventually, he stopped. Now was my time for revenge. I looked over at him, an evil grin on my face. He stared at me as he realized my next act.

" Oh no Ayah! I know what your thinking! Don't you even-" Too late. I pounce on him and start to tickle his sides. He starts to laugh really hard. He tries to push my hands away, but ends up failing. I have more strength in me than it seems I do. I start to tickle him harder. We both laugh. I stop tickling him as I laugh harder.

After a while of laughing, he turns to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I smile at him as I realize my hat was crooked on his head. I reach up and fix it. In the process of doing so, Luke pulls me into his lap. I look around to see everyone was staring at us, smiles on each face. Except for Bonnie's. She had a face full of anger and sadness. I looked back to Luke who's face was beaming with happiness and love. I wrap my arms around his body. He wraps one arm around my body and the other around me head.

" We should probably get going and find someplace to rest other than here. Being out in the open isn't necessarily the best idea in the world. Especially this world." Jane says, breaking the happy silence between everyone. There was still happiness, just no more silence.

" Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be here when the walkers show up." Mike says. Luke picks me up and we all start walking. I rest my head on Luke's shoulder. We walked while the others were chatting amongst themselves.

" Thank you by the way, Ayah." Luke says.

" For what?" I ask, confusion in my voice. I look up at him with a smile as I tilt my head in confusion. He chuckles as he looks at me.

" For making me laugh. I really needed it. I was beginning to think that there was no more happiness left to be felt in this world. Then you came along and I found that hope again. I really appreciate what your doing to this group, too. It's becoming more together. Like a family." I looked around to see smiles on everyone's faces as they chatted amongst each other. Even Bonnie had a smile on her face. I was surprised by this. Ever since Luke started to show love and protection towards me, she has always had a frown on her face. But now, I look at her and she seems happy for once. She takes a quick look at me and smiles. Actually, she smiles even bigger. I smile back.

" I mean look at us, talking and laughing. I never thought I'd hear that again. And it's all thanks to you." I looked up at Luke as he continues his speech. He had happiness in his voice and his face was glowing with gratefulness. I smile as I rest my head against his shoulder again. We keep walking for what seems like hours before we find a generator. Kenny walks to make sure it's safe and Lilly tags along. When they come back, they have smiles on their faces and laughs in their voices. I smile as I remember Luke's speech. _' I'm glad to see so many happy people. It gives me hope that people will overcome this world. People like us. Happy, strong, smart. Even people like me, Clem and one day, AJ. We might be small, but we can do big things. I know that we'll beat this world. Together. As a family.' _I think proudly.

" It's safe there. We can set up a camp tonight." Kenny says. Lilly walks off to go talk to Mike and Jane as I look over to see Bonnie making her way towards me and Luke. I look up to see Luke glaring her down. I take hold of his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He looks down at me and gives me a gentle smile. I turn my attention back to Bonnie.

" Hey, I wanted to apologize. I haven't been treating you very kindly and I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. It's just jealousy getting int he way you know?" I giggle as she continues. " I guess I got jealous because someone other than me was making Luke happy. Getting him to laugh." She starts to blush earning a giggle from both me and Luke.

" It's okay! I've dealt with this kind of thing before in my family." I say. I smile as I remember my jealous brother and sister fighting over the xbox. We walked over to the generator and set up a campfire. We all started to chat and before you know it, I'm fast asleep.


	6. Memories

**Luke's POV:**

We've been walking for hours. My feet were aching and my legs were giving way. I looked in front of me to see Ayah skipping. I smiled. _'She's probably the only thing on earth right now that is truly happy.'_ After a couple of minutes, I felt a severe pain strike my right leg.

" AH!" I cried out. I looked at my leg. _' That's strange. No cuts or bruises. Then why is my leg hurt-' _That's when I saw it. I saw a slash in my leg. It looked like it was from a knife. _' That's funny. I don't remember getting slashed in the leg.' _I inspect it further to see that it's infected a little bit. not too bad though. I hear a small voice call out in worry. The whole groups stops to stare at me in worry and confusion.

" Luke! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Do you ne-" I cut Ayah off.

" Ayah, I'm fine. I just have a little cut. That's all. It's nothing big. All it needs is some disinfectant and a bandage and I'll be fine. I promise." I say, reassuring the one little girl that I love very deeply. She looked at me in panic, but gave me a small smile after my speech. I stroked her hair and pulled her in for a hug. She gripped me tightly. I placed a kiss on top of her head and started combing her hair. It was as smooth as silk. She released from the hug and set her backpack down. She got out some peroxide and bandages. She set them down and looked at me with a pleading look. I chuckled and pulled my pant's cuff up. She looked at the wound and sighed, full of relief.

" Well, at least it's fixable. No stitches needed. Hope your ready for the peroxide. Cause it's gonna sting. A lot!" She said. I inhale deeply and let out my breath loudly.

" Okay, fine! Let's get this over with." I say unenthusiastically. She pours the bottle of peroxide on my cut. " AHHHHH!" I cried in pain. She looked at me with a smirk.

" I told you to get ready for the pain!" She said. I chuckled through my pain. I looked at her with a smile on my face as she wrapped up my leg. I find it weird that we've become so close in just a few days. My smile grows and grows as I think about how much we've bonded. _'I love her like she's my own. I've never felt this way before. Not even with Clem. Clem, she's like a sister to me but Ayah, she's like my daughter. Well, step-daughter. Of course I can't call her my real daughter cause my blood doesn't flow through her-'._

" Luke? Are you okay?" She asks full of concern. I snap out of my thoughts of my thoughts and look at her.

" What? Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go. I chuckle, standing up. I take her hand and limp in the direction we were originally going. We make it to a lake.

" Is that the place you were talking about Arvo?" Clem asked, pointing to a half-built building across a frozen lake.

" Yes. We walk. Ice." He replies. _' He wants us to walk on ice?'_ I thought

" Yeah okay. Come on. It's best if we split up. That way, we won't be applying pressure to the ice and fall in." Bonnie informs us.

" Yeah, okay. Come on." I say. I give Ayah's hand a tight squeeze. I look down at her only to see a face full of worry and fear. I kneel down to her level and place a hand on her shoulder. " Hey, we'll be okay. Everything will be fine. Okay?" I say. I try to convince her but the look on her face says I failed. I can't even convince myself.

" But how do you know? I'm scared!" I pull her into a tight hug. We stay that way for a couple of minutes until she pulls out of it.

" Okay, let's go." She says, pulling out her smile when she knows it's time to be brave. I just love seeing that smile. It's funny, I can tell the difference from each smile she gives me. She gestures for me to go first. I walk in front of her, looking back to make sure she's okay. I can't help but feel like somethings going to happen. That's when I hear moans coming from behind us. I turn to see walkers approaching us. Ayah stops frozen in her tracks.

" Hey, it's okay! Just keep walking, okay? Nothing will happens." I try to say it in my best convincing voice, but even I know that when walkers are involved in anything, everything goes wrong. Nonetheless, she nods and keeps walking.

" Hey! I said slow down!" I heard Kenny yell. Arvo ran forward towards the half-built building. I ran after him knowing what will happen if the two of them are left alone. I turned around to see Ayah froze in place again, looking down at her feet for some strange reason. I thought about it for a second then realized what was going on.

_' Oh no!' _I thought.

**Ayah's POV:**

I stopped frozen in my tracks as cracks began to surround me. I tried to call out for help, but nothing came out. Luke ran ahead to help Kenny and Arvo. I stared down at the ground, tears filling my eyes as I imagine the inevitable. I just start sobbing as I hear Footsteps. I look up to see a worried, pale Luke. He had fear written all over his face and worry was filling his eyes, along with tears.

" L-Luke? What do I do? I-I... I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I cry out loudly. I saw Luke coming closer to me. _' What is he doing? He's going to die along with me!' _

" Luke! No! Stop! Your just going to fall in with me." I looked down to see the cracks spreading. I looked back up at him. He didn't listen. He just kept coming closer to me. I closed my as I remember this was the same way my daddy had died. I replayed the nightmare in my head.

_" Daddy! Help me! I don't know what to do! I-I can't swim!" I yell. I was 4 at the time and we had come across a frozen lake. It wasn't very big, but it looked threatening. I saw cracks forming and stopped in my tracks. My dad inched closer, holding out his hand. " It's okay care bear! It's okay to be scared! I'll help you, okay?" He said. I Held out my hand for him to grab but as I did so, the lake broke underneath both of us. I was sent into the cold, freezing lake. I looked around to try and find my dad, but he wasn't in sight. I tried to swim up like Tony had showed my before, but it only took me up about a centimeter each push. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and we swam to the surface. I looked and saw it was my dad. He saved me! We reached the surface and I gasped for air. I started coughing as oxygen filled my lungs. Walkers were coming towards us at a fast pace. I didn't know were the rest of my family had went. I looked around frantically hoping to see one of them, but all I saw were walkers getting closer to us. _

_" Go Ayah! You can make it out of here alive! Just head north!" He said, pointing across the lake. I shook my head violentely and shivered. _

_" No! I won't leave! Please daddy! Don't leave me! DON"T GO-O-O!" I wailed. Tears started streaming down my eyes as my dad pulled me and himself out of the lake and back onto the ice. _

_" Ayah, look at me! You have to go! Now, I want you to head off in that direction and don't look back, okay? Can you do that for me? Just keeping going that way and never look back! Just, just keep swimming!" He says smiling, " Like in Finding Nemo! How Dory was swimming ahead and singing that! Remember? Now," He looks behind him as the walkers were only feet away from us," Go and never look back. But promise me one thing. Always be happy and help others, okay?' I didn't know what to says as I cried my eyes out. I nodded. " Okay! Good! I love you so much care bear! I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now. Figured now was the best time." He pulled out a pink and white hat and placed on my head. It had the words " Care Bear" On it. " Now go! I love you Ayah! Never forget that!" He said as he wiped away my tears. I knew why he was saying that. He was giving up his life so I could live. He stood up and walked towards the walkers. I back away, still crying. I turned around as I heard dad yell his last words. " Don't Look ayah! I love you!" I started to pick up my pace as I heard his screams of pain. I started to run. I ran as fast as I could in the direction my dad told me to go.' _The thought felt like it happened yesterday. Tears started to fall as Luke inched his way closer. I looked up to see him. His face looked... unhuman. His face was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were red from crying. His lips were purple.

" Please, just..." I said.

" Ayah, no. I'm not leaving you alone. Not this time! Care Bear, please! Don't do this to me!" Care Bear. Those two words alone made me fall on my knees and cry loudly.

" Daddy! No! Just go! Go and never look back! Please! I don't want you to die!" I yelled. Luke didn't listen. He kept coming closer. When he was only a couple feet away, the ice cracked underneath us. It sent us into the cold, dark lake. _' It's happening again' _I felt something grab me. Not by the waist, but by the ankle. I look down to see a walker. It started dragging me down. I tried to kick it off, but nothing happened. I tried to reach for my knife. I searched my pockets but came up empty. _" Dang it! I left my knife on the ice!' _I started to swim upward best I could. It felt like hours before my vision became blurry. The last thing I saw where two figures heading in my direction.


	7. New Daddy

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that I was looking at the reviews and saw a great idea. This was Luke and Clem's idea. ( Not the actual Luke and Clem but that would be amazing if it was.) So anyways, the idea was that I should make Luke her dad. So, I thought about it and I've decided that that would be a great idea! So, I'll include that part in this chapter! Thanks Luke and Clem for the amazing idea! Also, thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 7! :D **

**...**

**Luke's POV: **

_' Ayah! Where is she?! FUCK!'  
><em>I thought,_' How could I let this happen!? The one person that I care about! Now she's somewhere in a lake. Not just any lake, a deep lake. I sure as hell hope she knows how to swim. I can't watch her die.' _I look around frantically, hoping to find her. But she's no where insight. I look down and see something being pulled into darkness. I'm running out of air but I go deeper anyways. I didn't want to risk it being Ayah and me not helping. Just as I started to go down, a figure dove right beside me. I looked to my left to see who it was. It was Clem. She looked over at me and smiled, mouthing ' Everything will be fine.' I smile and nod. I look back to the dark part of the lake and start to swim with determination. _' Please be Ayah. Please be Ayah!' _I start swimming faster. I see the figure. As I get closer, I see a horrific sight. It was Ayah, but not the sweet little Ayah I know. No, this one had a half eaten leg. My eyes widen in horror. _' No! NO! NO! AYAH! NO-O-O!' _I rub my eyes to see if I'm just imagining things as a pained expressions covers my face. I stop to see that I was imagining things. Ayah was still there, but without any bite marks. _' Oh thank God! Must be the lack of air.' _I swim towards Ayah to see a walker holding her leg. It tangled in something, but I didn't bother to look. I saw that Ayah got tangled to, but to something else. It looked like a chain. I rushed over to her and unwrapped her as Clem swam down and killed the walker. As soon as she was untied, I swam up to fresh air. _' Damn, I really... need... air...'_ We were Feet away from the hole that got us into this mess when all of a sudden, I felt dizzy. Real dizzy. I tried to swim best I could but I blacked out. Next thing you know, I was by a fire and Ayah was having CPR performed on her. _' She is such a good girl, not moving while... WAIT WHAT!' _I jolted up to look at Ayah and the person hovering over her. It was Mike. He Looked up at my sudden movements but didn't stop giving her CPR.  
>Terrible thoughts started racing through my mind as I started to panic.<p>

" Is she okay?! What's wrong?!" I asked in anger and confusion. I felt guilt wash over me as I saw her limp body.

" I don't know yet! I've been trying for ten minutes, but no response!" He says. This is all my fault! I should've listened to her and stayed away! But I didn't and now karma came back to throw the consequences in my face. I start shaking my head frantically, getting up to pace back and forth as I try to think of something to do. I watched as Mike kept giving her CPR for a couple more minutes. I walk over to him and keel down in front of him and give him a scared look as he still got no response. I looked around and everyone was all shocked. Even Lilly. I always thought she just wanted to end Ayah, but she seemed... scared. I looked back to Mike. He stopped. He looked up at me with a sad look. He shook his head slowly.

" NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT SHE'S DEAD! NO!" I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. I start to cry out in pain. It wasn't pain coming from the wound in my leg, it was pain coming from the big gaping hole in my heart.. In my soul. The hole grew bigger and my cries grew louder as I saw Ayah's motionless body. Not breathing, not living. I saw her face. It was pale. Not sad, not mad, not smiling. I held her close as I cried out in pain and anger.

" Let's give him some space guys." Mike said. He pushed everyone out of the door and outside. I continued to cry. I tried to process what to say. What to do. But I couldn't do anything. Couldn't say anything. Just watch as Ayah's life slipped away from her body. Just sat there, crying.

" Come Ayah baby, please! Don't do this t-to m-m-e!" I finally manage to say," Don't l-leave me ple-e-ease! Please! Smile at least! Smile like you always do when you try to cheer people up! Laugh like you always do when something silly happens or when I slip up! At least look me in the eyes! Please! I'll do anything if you did that for me! Please, just don't leave me! I love you too much Ayah! I love you so much! I would go to the ends of the earth just so I can see you smile! Now please! Don't die on me Care Bear!" As if those were the magic words, Ayah started coughing up water. I looked down at her as she finished. I couldn't help it. I gave her a tight hug and started kissing her head. I started to cry so hard. But these weren't tears of sadness. No, they were tears of joy! Of relief! I felt the hole in my heart stitch up as Ayah hugged me tightly. After a while we released. I looked into her eyes. She smiled at me. I stroked her long, blonde hair. As soon my fingers reached the tip of her hair, I tickled her neck. She laughed and started to push my hand away. I laughed as she started to tickle me back. _' God how I missed those eyes. That smile. That laugh. I love her so much. she always makes me happy when I'm down. She always makes me feel like I'm important. She always gives me a meaning to live. And that's to see her everyday.'_ I kiss her forehead and lean my head against her's.

" I love you Care Bear." I say smiling.

" I love you too, daddy." She says.


	8. Another Jealous Face

**Okay! So I just wanted to say that I will listen to your ideas! And also I do find it very annoying that people are quiting on their stories. So I just wanted to say that I won't ever quit until I feel like it's the end. Which will probably never be but every story has to have an end. Otherwise it'll be really, really boring. Like I was thinking of that the other day. And also, I might include a mom for Ayah. I don't know yet but I know for sure that it won't be Jane. I just absolutely hate her guts. If she was real, she would only have a second to live her life cause I would kill her real quickly. But yeah I have also thought of the idea of Ayah being older and them being a thing. Also, I've decided that I'm going to make Ayah at least one of the characters in all my stories. It might be the main character it might not be. One last thing before this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of me just skipping a couple year ahead in this story cause there is only so much imagination I have until more comes along that's so out of line from what this story is. Anywho, enough with my rambling. I f there is any chapters that you guys feel needs fixing, let me know and I'll fix it. Okay! I'm done I promise! Here is chapter 8! Enjoy! **

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

_" I love you too, daddy."  
><em>Those were the exact words to describe Luke. He was just so much like a dad. And I don't mean any dad. I mean my dad. He doesn't get you barbie dolls to help cheer you up. Instead, he gives you his ears so he can listen to your pain and his heart so he can feel your pain. He gives you his arms so he can help you deal with the pain. He gives you a joke so you can laugh. To me, that's something no barbie doll can ever measure up to. Luke was always there for me when I was sad. He was always there for me when I was mad. He's exactly like my dad. Nice, generous, helpful. He wasn't perfect, but who was? That's what I loved most about Luke. Is that he's like a dad, like _MY _dad. I hugged him tightly. He returned the hug.  
>Then a voice came through the door.<p>

" Luke, do you want u- oh my god! Guys come in! She's not dead! Ha Ha! She's alive!" I heard Clem cry out happily. She ran over to me to join the big hug. A couple minutes later, everyone was in on the group hug. Everyone except one person. I looked around to see Jane was missing from the group hug. I peeked out a little bit to see if I could see Jane. I saw her standing in the corner, looking... mad? Jealous? Sad? Confused? All those emotions were written all over her face. I guess she hadn't noticed that I was looking because her next action surprised me, confirming she was jealous. She held up her middle finger and I knew what that meant. My brother taught it to me._ ' Tony. I miss him so much right now. I wish I could know whether or not he's dead. It's been bugging me since the day he left...' _I think back to that day and remember the horrible incident.

_' It was warm and quiet. I stared up at the sky watching the clouds swim in the sky. I saw a butterflies and held my hand out so one of them could land on it. Luckily, one of them did. it was a prepona omphale. A lovely butterfly with a light purple black on the edge of the wing. The next color was a lighter purple, surrounding a light blue. " Tony! Look! It's a Prepona Omphale!" I say excitedly. He looks at me and then the butterfly in my hand and lets out a chuckle. " Ayah, your like butterfly 101. You know every type of butterfly that lives on earth." He says. He was right, too. I could name every butterfly that ever lived. It flew off my hand and headed to my left. I looked ahead of me, completely forgetting the world. It was just me, Tony, and Cierra, my sister. We were walking for hours non-stop until we heard moans. Walkers surrounded us. I started to panic. " Ayah! Don't worry just stay behind me! Okay?" I nodded as more of them came. I was only 5 at the time. It had been a year since daddy passed away. That memory stills haunts me. I looked around me to see many walkers. Tony in the heat of the moment, took off in the other direction, taking hold of my hand and Cierra's arm. We ran through the walkers and made it out successfully. We decided it was a great idea to split up so a lot of walkers wouldn't be onto us all at once. Tony went left while me and Cierra went right. That was the last time I ever saw Tony.' _When everyone released from the hug, I took a step back to look at Jane in confusion. I had no idea why she was so mad, but she was. I walked over to her.

" Are you okay? I saw what you did when we were all hugging and I know what that means." I say, sending a glare in her direction. She looked at me in shock. She pulled me aside to were no one could see us.

" Now you listen here you little twerp," she said," You leave Luke alone or you'll be sleeping outside tonight." My mouth dropped open and anger replaced my glare. " Now get out of here you little mutt!" She hissed.

" Bitch I ain't no mirror!" I said. I turned around and walked back to Luke. I smiled as he sat near the fire, still wet and cold from the icy lake we had plummeted into not too long ago. I sat right next to him. He started to stroke my hair, his fingers sliding through.

" Hey daddy?" I asked, remebering that I needed to brush my hair.

" Yeah Care Bear?" I turned to look at him and saw a big smile form across his face.

" Will you brush my hair for me please?" I ask. His smile grew bigger and he nodded.

" Anything for you Ayah!" I smiled and went to get my hair brush. I looked over at Jane only to receive a glare. I shrugged it off. I was looking around for my bag when I heard someone call my name.

" Ayah! Here's your bag by the way! Found it on the ice! Oh! And your hat too!" Bonnie said, handing me my items. I smiled greatly as I received my hat.

" Thanks Bonnie!" I say hugging her. She returns the hug. Once we release, I start to look through my things for my brush. Once I find it, I pull it out and head back over to Luke. I give him the brush and he smiles as I take a seat in front of him. He starts to brush my hair as I begin to sing my favorite song. One my mother always sang to me when she was brushing my hair. I think back remembering the tune and lyrics to the song, not really knowing the name.

" You tuck me in,  
>Turn out the light<br>kept me safe and sound at night  
>little girls depend on things like that<p>

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
>had to drive me everywhere<br>you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
>Make a living, make a home<br>Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
>can't go far but you can always dream<br>Wish you may and wish you might  
>Don't you worry, hold on tight.<br>I promise you there will come a day  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

Turned around and you were there  
>The two of us made quite a pair<br>Daddy's little girl was here at last  
>Looked away and back again<br>Suddenly a year was ten  
>Don't know how it got so far so fast<p>

And yes dear, you don't understand  
>It's not anything we planned<br>Kind of makes you think it's meant to be  
>I always knew the day would come<br>You'd stop crawling, start to run  
>Beautiful as beautiful can be<p>

Caterpillar in the tree  
>How you wonder who you'll be<br>Can't go far but you can always dream  
>Wish you may and wish you might<br>Don't you worry, hold on tight  
>I promise you there will come a day<br>Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
>Got your wings, now you can't stay<br>Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away  
>You've been waiting for this day<br>All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
>Butterfly fly away<br>Butterfly fly away  
>Butterfly fly away<br>Butterfly fly away  
>Butterfly fly away" He stops brushing my hair and pulls me into his lap as I doze off to sleep.<p>

**...**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I don't know when I'll start to upload other stories. I Have thought about it for a while and I might only upload other stories on the weekends and update them on the weekends too. But yeah, I might include a mom for Ayah. If I do, let me know in the reviews who you want the mom to be. It can be anyone besides Jane. Hahaha, I just hate her so much I'm sorry for all her fans if she has any. *cough* anyways, it can be anyone. An OC, Christa, Lilly, Clem ( you know what I mean by that. No Cluke shipping in this story. Maybe others) just anyone besides Jane. So yeah. Also, let me know if you want me to do any stories that you guys have any objections to a time skip. I was thinking I should skip at least 7 years so shes 13 and yeah. I'm open to ideas for my next chapter. I want the next chapter to be as dramatic as possible. So let me know if you guys have any ideas and ill put them in the story! Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews! Bai! :D**


	9. A Dark Past

**Okay! So, I just want to get this off my chest and say that I try to post everyday. The only day I never post is Wednesday because I have church. Also, I'm gonna put you on the spotlight right now Luke and Clem and say that I have been in your shoes. I know what it's like and it hurts and I just wanted to say that I wills always listen to you guys! I know what it's like to have no one listen to you and I just want to say that I'm not that kind of person. I will listen to anything whether it's something personal or just an idea that you have. I'll always listen! So anywho, I will make a mommy for Ayah. Still not sure who it's gonna be so I'll add that later down the road. Okay! That's all I wanted to say. So here is chapter 9! :)**

**...**

**Luke's POV: **

I watched as Ayah dozed off to sleep, so I stopped brushing her hair and pulled her into my lap. I looked down at the sleeping bundle. I smiled. I started stroking her hair as I got lost in my thoughts. I thought about how sweet she was to everyone and how happy she was in this world. My thoughts then changed to this world. I started thinking of how cruel this world is. After an hour or at least what felt like an hour, I lay down. I pulled Ayah close to my chest and kept a tight hold of her as I dozed off to sleep.

**DREAM:**

_I opened my eyes to see that I was in a house. It wasn't half built. It wasn't all worn down and dirty. It was clean and neat. I walked around for a bit. I went into what I think was the kitchen. I opened the cabinets to see they were full of food. " Damn! I wish I lived here." I said. I looked out the window to see a little girl, a teenage boy, and a teenage girl playing on a playground. " Hey! I know that little girl! That's Ayah!" I said. I was about to make a dash for what I think is the back door when I heard yelling from upstairs. I stopped in my tracks. I looked out the window to see Ayah covering her ears and the two teens trying to comfort her. I heard footsteps. I walked into a room with stairs and saw an angry woman stomping down the stairs holding a suitcase. _

_" I'm leaving! If your going to act like that everyday, then I'm just going to go somewhere were I'm actually wanted!" She screamed. My eyes started to widen in horror as I watched it all play out before me. A man came down holding another suitcase. I assumed these were Ayah's parents._

_" Fine! Like I care! But just know that my kids are staying with me!" He screamed as he threw the suitcase in her direction. I went to the window only to see that Ayah was now curled up into a ball, crying. The others just put there headphones in to block out the fighting. I looked back to the man and woman. They were still fighting, completely unaware of their kids upset moods. _

_" Your kids! I gave birth to them so they would be my kids! Not yours!" She yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Ayah in that state just made me want to cry. I went to the back door and pulled on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I looked to see if it was locked. It wasn't. ' Hmmm. That's weird.' I thought. Then I heard a voice. __**" No, stay." **__It said. I didn't recognize the voice. It sounded like a guy's voice, deep and smooth. I let go of the handle and crossed my arms. I watched the horror happen for a while before the woman started heading for the door. Ayah must have noticed because she ran into the house and out the door screaming the words ' Don't go.' I followed them outside to see Ayah pulling at her mother's luggage. Her mother bent down to say something, but I was too far away to hear what she said. After that, she kissed Ayah's forehead, stood up, got in her car, and left. I saw Ayah break down in tears. It was horrible. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Then the voice came again. __**" She said ' Remember Ayah, you are strong. You are smart. And you are very important. Don't forget that. I love you.' That is what you wanted to know, right?" **__As I opened my eyes, I saw the world we live in today.. I saw that I was on a lake. I started walking further on the ice. Seeing how I was only in a dream, it didn't crack underneath me. My eyes were wondering for a while until I heard voices coming behind me. I turn around to see two teenagers running in my direction. They were the same teenagers as before. They ran right past me and into the forest. I turned my attention back to where they came from. I saw a little girl and a man, holding hands. It was Ayah and her dad. I saw them walk on the ice. Ayah was going slow for a while until she came to a complete stop. I saw the cracks. She started screaming for her father to help, and that's what he did. Before he could reach her, the ice broke underneath them, forcing them to plummet into the cold water. ' Just like it was with me and Ayah.' I thought. I saw them come up what seemed like half an hour later. Her dad was saying something. That's when I noticed the walkers. I guess I was so worried that I completely blocked them out. They were close to them. Real close. Her dad pulled her aside and said something I couldn't really hear. I tried to move closer to hear what they were talking about, but I couldn't move. Not because I couldn't force myself to, it was because I was actually frozen in place. I saw him draw out a hat. The same hat Ayah had on when we met. He said something to her and started pointing in my direction. She took the hat and left. I saw her face, and it was something I wish I could unsee. Her face was pale and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and she had dark bags under her eyes. It was horrifying. I turned back to her dad and saw that he was walking towards the walkers. ' Wow,' I thought,' risking his life to save Ayah. That's a real hero.' He started to scream out in pain as the walkers tore into his flesh. I saw Ayah run in the direction the teens went. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore. When I opened them, I saw that I was now placed in a forest. I saw Ayah and the two teens. Ayah called for the older teen. I couldn't make out what she was saying. All I heard was " Tony!". ' So that's Tony. I wonder who she is.' I thought. After a while, walkers surrounded them. I couldn't hear much of their conversation, but I saw them push through the undead. They made it out and ran into the forest. I followed them. I saw that Tony went one way and Ayah and the girl went the opposite way. ' Damn, that girl is strong to smile through all this shit.' I thought. My eyes suddenly closed. When they opened, I was standing right next to Ayah and the girl. _

_" Cierra? Do you think we'll ever find Tony?" Ayah asked. ' So her name's Cierra.' I thought._

_" I don't know. I hope." She said. We walked for hours. They talked non-stop about how they are going to stop someplace to rest and how they should get more food. Stuff like that. The conversation stopped when five people came out of the woods and approached the girls, holding them at gun point._

_" Give us all of your items and no one gets hurt." One man said. I didn't really study them men surrounding Ayah and Cierra as I was Frozen in place again. I couldn't really look around. I could only really stare at the two girls. They handed over their stuff. Just as the men were about to take it, Cierra pulled out a knife and stabbed the first man in the head. I was finally able to move. She dropped everything and pulled out her gun. Before she could, a man shot her in the stomach. She pulled her gun out and shot him in the heart. More shots fired. I closed my eyes not wanting to see this. When I opened them, Cierra was laying on the ground with five bullets wounds in her stomach. Ayah was hovering over her, crying._

_" P-Promise me something Ayah. Don't ever kill people. It will change you. And I want you to stay the way you are." Cierra managed to say. I started to tear up as I saw Ayah nod her head. _

_" Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone! You have to c-c-come with me! We have to f-find Tony!" Ayah said, tears in her voice. Cierra just shook her head._

_" No Ayah, I've run out of road. YOU have to find Tony. I c-c-can't go with you." _

_" YES! Yes you can! I can patch you up! We can leave together! Please Cierra!" Ayah wailed. At this point, tears were streaming down my eyes. _

_" No Ayah, save the medical supplies for yourself. But promise me one more thing. Go until you can't anymore. Don't let others stop you. You can make it far. Your strong, Ayah. You can make it in this world. Remember what mom always told you? You are strong, you are smart, and you are very important. Now go. I'll take care of myself" She said, pulling her gun out. Ayah nodded, tears coming out like a river and making an ocean on the ground. Ayah got up._

_" I love you, Rapuzel." Cierra cried, smiling._

_" I love you more." Ayah replied, smiling the best she could._

_" I love you most." Cierra held the gun up to her head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. A gunshot rang out.' _I woke up.

**...**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! You guys are the best! If you have any ideas for anything, just let me know and I'll listen. Like I said at the top. I was also thinking of bringing Ayah's original mom back into Ayah's life. Let me know what you guys think of that idea. Other than that, I'm torn between Clem and Bonnie being the "mommy" for Ayah. So, I am going to hold off for just a little bit before making my decision. Anyways, thanks guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I am open to anything you guys have in mind! Thanks guys!~ Bai! :D**


	10. Ayah! No!

**Ayah's POV:**

I woke up when I heard crying noises. I sat up and looked to my left to see that Luke was crying. It made me feel sad. I've never seen Luke cry and honestly, it was like watching a puppy or a butterfly die right in front of me. It was sad. I tried to wake him up by shaking him, but he wouldn't budge. I didn't want to call his name since everyone else was asleep. I started shaking him even harder.

" Luke, wake up." I whispered. I started to shake him even more. **" Stop." **I heard a voice. I looked around to see if anyone was awake, but they weren't. It sounded like a guy's voice. It was deep and smooth. I didn't recognize the voice. But, I looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was. I looked down at Luke. I didn't want to shake him anymore out of fear that a dangerous person was watching me wake him up. I grabbed hold of one of his hands and squeezed it. I stayed in that position for a while. After what seemed like and hour, he woke up. I let go of his hand. He sat up and wiped the tears away. He looked down, holding out his arms. He looked around frantically and then looked at me.

" Oh! There you are!" He said, relief in his voice. I sympathetically smiled as I went over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and dug his face into my hair. He started to sob. Then that sob turned into a river of tears.

" Why are you crying?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

" Because I'm sad." He said. He hugged me even tighter. I dug my face into his shirt. I closed my eyes.

" Why are you sad?" I asked. I looked up to see his face wet with tears. I took my hands and started to wipe away the tears. He took my hands and placed a kiss on them. He smiled. He placed my right hand in his others hand and started to stroke my hair. He placed a kiss in my hair, then on my forehead. He pulled me into a hug.

" I'm sad cause I had a sad dream." He said. I hugged him tightly . He did the same. We stayed in that position for a while. I must have fallen asleep in the process because the next thing you know, I hear yelling. I open my eyes to see that Luke was still holding me, but we were outside. I straightened up.

" What the hell Jane! Why are you taking everything! We need those supplies!" I heard Bonnie say. Clem was standing right next to her.

" Jane, Mike! Why are you doing this?" Clem cried. She was really close to Clem. I didn't really care that Jane was leaving. But I felt bad for Clem.

" I'm doing this cause Kenny is batshit crazy!" Mike said. I saw Arvo was in the backseat of the truck.

" I'm doing this cause I can't stand anymore of this man stealing little bitch!" Jane snapped, gesturing to me. I glared at her as Luke set me down to the ground.

" Who said I was yours?" Luke said. Jane had a shocked expression on her face as she said this. Luke just had anger written all over his face.

" Your saying that after all that we've been through? After all that we've done?" She barked.

" All that was a mistake! And plus, I was just looking for something else to do other than killing people and walkers! Other than starving myself and watching others die! Watching my friends die! I have Ayah that can help me be happy now! I don't need a stuck-up little bitch like you! I need a sweet, generous, kind-hearted little girl that can make anyone happy with just one look! And I have that! Now you can go!" He yelled. I looked up at him, smiling at his words. He looked down at me and smiled greatly. I looked back to Jane.

" I don't seem very happy and I'm looking right at her!" She growled.

" Like I said, your a stuck-up little bitch. That's why. Just jealous of a little girl." I inched closer to Luke. I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tightly. I always felt safe when he did that. It let me know that he was right there and would never leave.

" I'm getting tired of this shit!" Jane opened the driver's door and pulled out a rifle.

" Take this asshole!" She pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see the bullet had pierced the center of my chest. I put my hand there and fell down. I looked up at the sky. The last thing I heard were gunshots. i closed my eyes.


	11. Goodbye Ayah

**Two chapters in one day! What do you know! hahaha anyways, here is chapter 11. I don't normally do this but I had a day off from school today so might as well. Why not! Anywho, let me know if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter. I'd love to hear what you guys have in mind. Thanks guys! Also, check out my new story " Little friends". I'm not the best with first chapters but it'll get better. So I'm sorry if the first chapter is really bad, but it'll get better. I promise. Anyways here's chapter 11! Thanks! :)**

**...**

**Luke's POV: **

I heard a gunshot ring out. I looked down at Ayah. Her skin was pale and blood was seeping through her cyan hoodie. Her hat was now splattered with blood. My eyes widened in horror. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to see if it was all a dream. But when I was finished, I only realized that this was no dream. It was a nightmare. And it was real. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. I pulled out my gun and fired at Jane, hitting her legs. She groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

" Clem, can you and Bonnie help Ayah real quick? I have business to take care of." I said coldly. I looked at her and she gave me a look of fear, but nodded anyways. I shot Jane in the other leg to make sure she didn't get away. Kenny and Lilly ran outside and headed for the truck. Kenny grabbed Mike and Lilly grabbed Arvo and tied them both up inside the house. I pulled out my machete and looked down at Jane, anger boiling up inside of me.

" We had everything! And you traded it all away for some stupid little girl! It should have been me getting all your love and affection! I'm the one who can love you forever! She'll only crush your heart and leave you one day!" She said. I tightened my grip on my machete.

" No she won't. She isn't like you. She's nice and caring. Generous and brave. Strong and smart. And very important. Especially to me! She won't leave me like you did!" I yelled. Her face grew even more angry, as did mine.

" I CAME BACK! YOU SPEND YOUR ENTIRE LIFE WITH HER AND SHE'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She yelled. I felt like killing her, but I wanted to say something to her before I did.

" NO, YOU CAME BACK FOR CLEM! NOT ME! SHE WILL NEVER, EVER DITCH ME LIKE YOU DID!" Before anything could be said, I held my machete up high and sent it down hard, breaking her skull in half. I panted hard and stabbed her multiple times. That's when I heard footsteps. I stopped what I was doing and turned around to see Clem, standing in the doorway. I looked back to Jane. Or at least, what was left of her. She was like a smoothie of blood and guts mixed in snow. Clem walked over to me. I felt her hand being placed on my shoulder.

" Luke, we need to talk."

" What's there to talk about?" I said, pain in my voice. I was a murderer and I knew it. She knelt down and gave me a sad, pain-stricken face. I looked at her. I saw horror in her eyes.

" It's about A-Ayah... Luke, I-I-I'm so sorry!" She cried. My eyes widened in horror.

" N-N-No! Your lying! She's fine! No! No! NO!" I yelled and ran inside to see Ayah. I saw a motionless little girl, and two crying people around her body. Lilly ran off somewhere. She's been gone a long time. But that didn't matter to me right now. What mattered right now was that my precious little girl wasn't moving. She had a wound in her chest and pale skin. I ran over to Ayah and asked Kenny and Bonnie if they could leave. They both nodded and left me and Ayah alone, along with the acception of Mike and Arvo. I pulled her closer to me and cried out in misery. I cried out loudly, not caring if the others heard. I was in pain. My heart was broken. Ayah had just died. I didn't know what to do. I held Ayah tightly to my chest fearing that if I let go, her soul will leave her body. Leave my heart. She was the only thing that kept me together. I couldn't afford to lose her. She was my other half. She understood me. She listened to me. The only one that felt my pain. Infact, that felt more than just _MY_ pain. She had her's too. We never really talked about our pain though cause we were just too happy to really remember the pain when we were together. I cried for hours, non-stop till footsteps came from behind me. I didn't turn to see who it was. I didn't care. All i cared about was my precious Ayah, gone. Just like that.

" You need to let her go. She's gone now. She's in the hands of God. Wherever he went." It was Clem. I didn't look at her. I just couldn't. It would cost me more tears than I could handle. I just stared at Ayah, not saying anything. She had bandages all around her chest, blood seeping through them.

" She was a good girl. She kept the group intact. She was-" Clem was cut off by the sounds of Kenny yelling out in anger. He stormed in.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR GUYS' FAULT! DIRTY LITTLE SHITBAGS!" He kicked Mike and Arvo. After that, he started beating them up, but I didn't care. I just kept staring at Ayah's motionless body, tears still flowing down my face. Then, I heard the same voice I heard in my dreams.

**" She's not gone."**

**...**

**Well, here is the next chapter! I got really bored and my parents are currently out of the house. So, I decided to write another chapter! Thanks guys! You are the best! Bai! :)**


	12. New Family

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating in two days. I've been so busy. In fact, I don't know how long it's been since I last updated but I just wanted to apologize. I have had so much homework and my mom was using the computer the entire weekend, so I really never got the chance to update. Anyways, here is chapter 12! Thanks guys! :)**

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

I woke up. The first thing I saw was grass. Green grass. It was long and had flowers swimming in it. I was in a meadow or valley. I saw the sky shining brightly. It was warm and birds flew around me, singing a wonderful tune. I didn't recognize the tune, though. I sat up, scanning my surroundings. I was confused. I was down on Earth with... wait. Who was I with? I couldn't remember. All I remembered was that the world I loved was gone, replaced by something dark and cold. I started thinking really hard of what happened, but nothing came to mind. I stood up and started walking ahead of me. I looked up at the sky, then back to the grass and birds. It felt peaceful. Knowing that you're safe and have the sun shine bright while the birds sang. The warmth hugged me like a blanket. It was soothing. I kept walking for a couple of minutes. I heard a voice. No, voices. They sounded familiar. Yet I couldn't remember who they belonged to. They called my name. I turned around to see two figures far away. I started to walk towards them, knowing it was completely safe. As I got closer, they became more familiar. When I was only a couple feet away from them, I realized who they were. They were my family. Cierra and my dad. I started to tear up as I ran full speed towards them. I reached them and squeezed them to death, or whatever was after death. Then it dawned on me. _'Am I dead?' _I pulled out of the hug and started to cry. My dad knelt down and wiped away any stray tears.

"Am I dead?" I asked. My dad shook his head.

"No, your dreaming. You have people that care for you and as much as I wish you were here with me and Cierra, I can't tear out their hearts like that. I remember how painful it was to leave you. And I don't mean literally." He chuckled,"It hurts knowing that your not here with us. But I know your safe with Luke and that's all that matters." Luke. It sounded familiar. But not all that familiar. I looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Luke?" I asked. I really wanted to know so the familiar feeling would be satisfied. I hated it when I knew something was familiar to me, but was left unknown.

"You'll remember when you get back down there." He said with a smile. I turned to Cierra who was smiling and crying at the same time. She knelt down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey Rapunzel. How have you been? Have you been good to your people? Have you kept your word?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Dad said I would be dead if I didn't." I said. She chuckled and nodded.

"Good point. The good thing about being up here is that I can see you all the way down there. Although, I wish you, mom and Tony were here. It would be more fun." My eyes widened.

"They're alive?" She nodded. "Yeah but they aren't very close. They're together, but they aren't near you." She said. I frowned but it quickly faded, remembering that they were still alive. "Time to go, kid. But before you go, make me another promise. Don't kill people just because they did wrong. No one is perfect. If they hurt you in any way, just forgive them for it. Okay? I love you. Rapunzel." She said, smiling. I smiled.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." I turned to dad. He started to cry, but smiled through the tears.

"I love you Care Bear."

"I love you too." And with that, I turned and left. I walked into a portal that lead to the real world. I opened my eyes to see a figure huddling over my. My vision was blurry so I couldn't make out who they were. Once my vision became clear, I realized it was the person dad was talking about, Luke. He his head down. He was crying. I tried to say something, but my throat was dry and burning. So instead, I lifted my hand and placed it on his head and started to pat his head. He looked up. He started to laugh and cry at the same time. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head like a million times. I giggled. He leaned his head against my forehead.

"Hey there baby girl. Need anything? Water? Food?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll be back." He said. He kissed my forehead and tilted my face up so I could look at him. Besides tears running down his face and the bags under his eyes, he looked normal. I was glad. He placed his hand on the side of my head and started to rub it with his thumb. He placed a kiss on my forehead and got up. I was glad to be back. I missed my family, yeah. But this was my new family. They weren't blood related. But that's not what makes a family. Love is the key to make a true family. And I loved them. And they loved me. This was my family now and I intended on keeping it. But one question was running through my mind. Where was Jane?

**...**

**Again, I am so sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 12! I hope it was worth the wait. I will update the other story tomorrow sometime if I can and I will try my best to update this one. So yeah, thanks so much! You guys are the best! Bai!:)**


	13. A New Song

**Luke's POV:**

I went to a bag of supplies to get food and water for ayah. I grabbed a can of chili and a water bottle and headed towards her. I heard the door open and I saw everyone come in and sit by the fire. I smiled as everyone greeted Ayah and hugged her. I walked towards them. I sat down next Ayah and opened the water bottle for her. I handed it to her and she chugged down as mush as she could. I opened the can for her and handed it to her.

"Thank you!" She said as she smiled at me. I smiled back and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Your welcome!" I said, happiness filling my voice. She ate half of then can before she got full. It was night time. Everyone was laying down resting. Mike and Arvo were still tied up. Lilly came in a while later and went to sleep next to Clem. After a short while, everyone was asleep except me and Ayah. I looked down at her happily as she stared off into the fire. I started to stroke her hair. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before I pulled her in for a hug. I started to rub her arm with my hand, noticing how cold she was. She looked up at me.

"Hey Luke? Where's Jane?" She asked. I was completely startled by this. I didn't expect her to care. I looked over to the truck, the part that was once Jane and now a "smoothie" still there. I looked down at her in guilt.

"She's in a better place now." I said. That's all I could say.

"Oh." she said, sadness in her tone. I hugged her even tighter and she buried her face into my shirt. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before asking me if I could brush her hair again. I smiled and nodded. She grabbed her brush and handed it to me. She took a seat in front of me and started to sing again while I brushed her hair. This song was different. It was just as nice.

"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
>Without a care in the world<br>And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>It's been a long day and there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
>There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited<br>and I need to practice my dancin'  
>Oh please, Daddy, please!"<p>

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<br>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancin'<br>Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone

She will be gone

But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<br>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
>Oh please, Daddy, please!"<p>

So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone"

She finished singing. I continued to brush her hair. "Can you do this everyday?" She asked me, referring to me brushing her hair. I stopped and she looked at me with big, cute puppy eyes. This is the first time she did this and it was really adorable. I couldn't resist. It was impossible. I nodded.

"Sure thing Care Bear." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and started to rock back and forth as I pulled her into my lap.

"I love you daddy." She said. I smiled and rested my head on her's.

"I love you too." I said. She soon fell asleep, as did I.

**...**

**I thin I might make Clem the mom because like XboxRainbowDash said, it would be really cute if Luke teased her for it. And I wanted to point out the songs. I forgot to say what the last song was. The name is "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus. It's one of her old songs. This song is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. So yeah. I've started a new story called "Since We Were Young". I am going to summarize it for you here cuz I didn't have enough room for the summary in the story thingy yeah. It's Ayah, Luke, Nick, Clementine, and Becca meeting in kindergarten and becoming best friends. Luke has a crush on her instantly and as the years go by, he likes her even more. Ayah is falling apart and Luke helps her, showing that he loves her along the way. But right as he is about to tell her that he actually loves her, she found someone else to love. Her life begins to fall apart and yeah. It's really hard to summarize it but you guys will get it when you read the story. hahahaha anyways, thx guys! Bai!:)**


	14. Learning About Family

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update another chapter! I have had a lot of homework! But I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews! If you guys have any ideas for my next chapter, let me know and I'll add them! Here is chapter 14! :)**

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

I woke up with a stinging pain in my head. I hissed and started to rub my head. What hurt more though was my chest. I lifted my shirt and looked down to see my bandages. They were a bloody mess. I saw Luke's arm draped around my body tight. I smiled and pulled my shirt down. I tried to get out of his hold but every time I tried, his hold got tighter. After a little bit, I stopped trying to get out. Instead, I turned to face Luke's body. It hurt every time I moved, but I really needed the comfort. When I was finally facing his body, I snuggled into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I looked up to see his sleeping face. He looked a lot better than he did before. His bags were almost gone. His skin was no longer pale. He even had a smile on his face. I smiled and decided that I'll try to wake him up.

"Luke! Luke! Wake up! Wake up!" I said excitedly. I started to shake him. He grunted slightly. I sighed. "Wake up!" I said a little louder. I shook him harder. He moaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and released me from his tight grasp. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. The sun was rising and the birds were chirping. It was nice, actually. No walkers moaning. No people screaming or shooting. Everything was peaceful. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey Care Bear! How'd ya sleep?" He said. I smiled.

"Good. How 'bout you?" He rubbed my head and pulled me in for a hug.

"I slept just fine." He pulled me out of the hug to look at my chest. His smiled dropped when he lifted up my shirt and saw the bloody mess. He sighed. "Looks like you need a change on your bandages." He stood up and walked over to the bag we used to keep our medical supplies. He grabbed out some bandages and some antibiotics. I guess the antibiotics was a "just in case" kind of thing, just to make sure I don't have an infection. It was weird though. My wound was all stitched up. But nonetheless, I didn't question it. He walked over to me and lifted my shirt. He unwrapped the bandages and looked at it in horror. I looked down and saw why he was shocked with fear. All around my bullet wound was red skin. It was really swollen. He felt my head. It was burning up, but not too much. My wound was seriously infected. He sighed and gave me some antibiotics. I grabbed them from him and swallowed them without water. My face scrunched up as I tasted them. They tasted horrible. Words can't even explain. He wrapped the bandages around my wound.

"That's the best i can do for ya. You have one hell of an infection, but nothing some antibiotics can't fix if you take 'em daily." He said. I smiled. I pulled my shirt down as Luke went to wake everyone up. I walked over to the fire and warmed myself. I started thinking about my dream that I had about my other family. How Cierra and Dad told me that Mom and Tony were still alive, but far away from me. I frowned as I got lost in thought.

**Luke's POV:**

I started to wake up everyone, starting with Clem. I shook her a little. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. I smiled.

"Hey Clemmy-Cloo! Sleep well?" I teased. I knew she absolutely hated that name. She gave me a deadly yet playful glare.

"I slept just fine, Lukey-Boo!" She teased back. I chuckled a little. I absolutely hated that name. I shook my head and pushed her hat down. "Hey!" She cried. I laughed and went to wake everyone else up. I needed to tell them about the infection Ayah has and how serious it is. Once everyone was woken up, I called them in for a group meeting, excluding Ayah as I saw she was staring into the fire, lost in thought. I told everyone about Ayah's infection. They all gasped in horror. Lilly shook her head in anger.

"She has to go. She's just going to be a waste of medicine." She said angrily. I glared over at her. "Don't give me that look! Just because she's a little girl doesn't mean that we have to stick up for her and protect her! She is just gonna be a waste of supplies if we try to heal her! She can die for her own good! For our own good as a matter of fact!" She hissed. I started to ball up my hands into a fist.

"No! We have to look out for each other! It's what families do!" Bonnie said. I smiled at her comment as I unclenched my fists and started to relax. Kenny spoke up.

"I don't care what we do. If we bring her to Wellington, I'm sure she'll be fine. Along with AJ." I rolled my eyes. That's all he ever talked about.

"We need to help her, not abandon her. She needs to survive. She needs to live a lon-" Clementine got cut off.

"She doesn't need anything! She doesn't need to live a long life! She shouldn't live a long life! At least not in this world! I say we end it for her now!" Lilly yelled. She pulled out her gun and walked over to Ayah. Before she could do anything, I jumped on her and pinned her down. Kenny rushed over to me and pulled the gun out of her hands.

"And I thought you could actually be trusted! And then you pull this shit! Tie her up and put her with Mike and Arvo!" He bellowed. I glared at her. She returned the glare.

"Oh please! You know as well as I do that she shouldn't be living! She has to die! She needs to die!" She screamed. I got off of her as Bonnie tied her up. I looked over to Ayah who was scared to death. I frowned and rushed over to her. I sat beside her and pulled her onto my lap as I gave her a hug. She hugged me back tightly. I started rocking her back and forth. She started to sob. I rubbed her back and stroked her hair, in hopes it would calm her down.

"You won't kill me, right?" She managed to say. My heart broke as she choked up while finishing her sentence.

"No no no no! Of course not! I would never, ever do that! I care about you too much!" I said. She calmed down.

"About as much as someone cares about their ohana?" She asked. I looked down at her puzzled. She looked up at me. She giggled when she saw my confused look. "Ohana means family. Family means nobody get's left behind or forgotten." She explained. I smiled and nodded.

"Then yes, just as much as someone caring for their "ohana". Even more as a matter of fact." She smiled as she looked back to the fire. "I'll be back. I gotta ask Bonnie a question." I said, placing her down next to the fire. I walked over to Bonnie, thinking about the word family the entire time. What did it mean to be a family? Don't you have to be blood related? Questions started to race through my mind. I approached Bonnie, who was currently talking to Clem. Bonnie finished her sentence and turned to me. She smiled.

"Hey Luke! How's it going?" She asked. I smiled.

"Going good. I wanted to ask you something though." I said. Clem looked at me in confusion. I started to think of the first question to ask.

"What does it mean to be a family? Like what is a family? Don't you have to be blood related to be a family?" I asked. They both smiled as they realized I knew nothing about families.

"You don't have to be blood related to be a family, Luke." Clem said,"It's not blood that creates a family, it's love." She explained. I looked back at Ayah who was now resting. I turned back to Clem and Bonnie.

"Being apart of a family means that you love people so much, that you would do anything for them. You care for them a lot." Bonnie said.

"You would risk your life for them and give them lots of love. Including hugging, kissing, etc." Clem explained. I nodded as I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Bonnie and Clem chuckled."You comfort them when their sad. You feel their hurt when they're in pain. You listen to them. You love them even if they are dead." Clem said sadly. I looked up to see her pained expression as she looked to the ground. She shrugged it off and smiled again, lifting her head up. I felt bad but mentally shrugged it off.

"That's what a family does for each other. But to be a real family, the person has to feel the same way about you and would do the same for you." Bonnie explained."You can tell when your family when the other person/people return the favor. Like if your sad, the other person would help comfort you, even if you want to be alone. They would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond just to make you happy." She said. I nodded and smiled as I looked and saw Ayah. Her face was peaceful and cute when she slept. The light emitting off the fire made her highlights stand out. I turned back to them.

"Okay. Thanks guys!" I said. They nodded.

"Anytime, daddy Luke." Clem said. Bonnie chuckled and I rolled my eyes as I went back to Ayah. I took a seat in front of her. She woke up and looked at me. I smiled as she pulled out her hair brush and gave it to me. I went behind her and started to sing.

"Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<p>

I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all<p>

And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold.<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<p>

When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>_[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]_  
>I'll be there from this day on,<br>Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
>Always<br>I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>I'll be there always" I continued to brush her hair.

"Alright everyone. We need to figure out a plan on how to get to Wellington." Kenny said. I continued brushing as Kenny talked about his plan. It was going to be a long day today as we set the plan into action.

**...**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the really long wait! The song is called "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. So yeah. If you have any ideas, I'll gladly take them! Thanks guys! Bai!:)**


	15. New Mommy!

**Ayah's POV:**

Kenny talked about his big plan to go to Wellington. After a while of arguing, Luke stopped brushing my hair and gave me the brush back. I put it beside me, not wanting to get up. Kenny thought it was a good idea to punish Lilly, Mike, and Arvo for everything they've done. So Bonnie and Kenny left. Luke got up to take care of AJ. He gave him some food and changed his diaper. He rocked him back and forth so he could fall asleep again. While all of this is happening, Clem walked over to me.

"Hey Ayah! How are you holding up?" She said. I smiled.

"Pretty good I guess. How 'bout you?" I said. She took a seat in front of me. She sighed.

"I don't know anymore. As good as I can be in a zombie apocalypse." I nodded in agreement."Do you know how to count? Or read? Or write and spell?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head."Do you want me to teach you? It could come in handy one day." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. She held up a finger."This is one,"She held up another,"Two, three, four, five,"She raised her other hand and stuck up a finger,"Six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." She said. Her hands were up and all ten fingers were pointing out. I nodded and repeated her actions.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." I said.

"Very good!" She praised. I smiled and started to wiggle my fingers around."Now next comes eleven." She held up one finger again, putting all the rest down.

"What? You just said that was one! How could that possibly be eleven?!" I asked. I did not get this at all. She giggled.

"Eleven comes after ten. But since we only have ten fingers, we hold up one finger to mark eleven." She said."But it's only after we've counted to ten." I nodded. After a while of learning how to count, which I don't mean to brag but I know how to count to one-hundred now, she started teaching me how to spell. After a while of that, she got out a notebook and made me write down words. They were simple but not simple at the same time. I couldn't figure out how to hold the pencil. She noticed this and showed me. I started writing words like "easy" and "apple". It was fun but hard at the same time. I heard screams and yelling coming from outside, but I chose to ignore it. After AJ was asleep, Luke joined my lesson.

"Hey Ayah! What are you up to?" He asked. I showed him the notebook I was writing in.

"Clem is teaching me how to write, spell, and count. I know how to spell and count. But now I just have to figure out how to write." I groaned. Writing was my least favorite activity. Luke smirked and looked at Clem.

"So, your a mom now?" He teased. Clem rolled her eyes.

"I was just teaching her some of the basics just in case she'll need it for future reasons." She whined. Luke laughed and looked back to me. His face brightened up when he saw me write.

"So, how big can you count to?" I stopped what I was doing and smiled at him. It wasn't one of those "nice to meet you" smiles you give to a total stranger. It was more of a "I JUST WON THE FUCKING LOTTERY" smile.

"I can count to one-hundred! How cool is that!" I said with excitement and enthusiasm. Clem and Luke both laughed. I kept my lottery smile on.

"Prove it!" He challenged. I put my game face on and started counting. I got all the way up to one-hundred surprisingly. Luke and Clem clapped. Luke pulled me in for a hug."Oh Ayah, your going to be one smart woman when you grow up." he said. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He let out a wheeze as I squeezed him tighter. He started to tickle me. I let go and started to burst into a fit of laughter. He tickled my tummy. I moved away from his grasp and pounced on him. We wrestled for a little bit before Kenny and Bonnie came in with bloody bodies. Mike, Arvo, and Lilly were covered in blood from head to toe. They were badly bruised. They weren't dead. But the scene still shocked me. My eyes widened in shock and I hugged Luke, burying my head in his chest. He wrapped his left arm around me and motioned for Clem to come over. She sat down next to Luke and draped his other arm around her. My hat fell off my head and I picked it up. I placed it on Luke's head. He looked at me and smiled, rubbing my back in comfort as I snuggled into his chest again. We all watched in shock as Kenny and Bonnie placed the bodies in the corner.

"I'm real sorry, but they had this one coming for them." Kenny said. Luke shook his head but said nothing. Clem placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I looked at her and smiled.

"Luke, I'm gonna need you to come help me with this mess out here." Kenny said. Luke nodded and went outside to help clean everything up.

"Hey Clem, Luke normally does this but, can you brush my hair for me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I handed her the brush and she went behind me and started to glide the brush down my hair.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<br>In dreams you lose your heartaches  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep<p>

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
>Your rainbow will come smiling thru<br>No matter how your heart is grieving  
>If you keep on believing<br>The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're feeling small, yeah<br>Alone in the night you whisper  
>Thinking no one can hear you at all<br>You wake with the morning sunlight  
>To find fortune that is smiling on you<br>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
>For all you know, tomorrow<br>The dream that you wish will come true, oooh, yeah

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<br>In dreams you lose your heartaches  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep<p>

You wake with the morning sunlight  
>To find fortune that is smiling on you<br>Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
>For all you know, tomorrow<br>The dream that you wish will come true  
>No matter your heart is grieving<br>If you keep on believing  
>The dream that you wish will come true<br>Ooh, yeah, come true" She stopped brushing.

"You have a nice voice." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." And with that, we both nodded off to sleep.

**...**

**The song is called "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" by Cinderella. I love disney so I am almost always gonna add something from there. So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will add more bonding and just wanted to give you a heads up. The time skip is happening soon. Thanks guys! Love ya all! Bai! :)**


	16. No! Clementine!

**I thought I might at least try to upload a story. Here it is!**

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

Three days after, Clem wanted to teach me how to shoot a gun. Within those three days, Clem and I have bonded lots. We would always go on walks with each other whenever Kenny and Bonnie would fight about what Kenny did to Lilly, Mike, and Arvo. Luke would come sometimes. If he wasn't with us, he was with Kenny and Bonnie, trying to calm the situation. We really bonded yesterday, when she saved me from a walker while we were on our walk. It grabbed my arm and tried to bite me. Due to my weak, little arms, I couldn't pull back hard enough. Clem shot it and decided I needed to learn how to shoot, in case something like that happens again.

"Okay, so first things first. Don't be afraid of it. It's just a thing. Take it but know where your finger is all the time. Don't put it on the trigger unless you want to hurt somebody." She explained. I nodded.

"Okay. What's next?" I asked. I was really excited to learns new things. Seeing my excitement, she smiled.

"Aim the point of your gun to the head," She walked over to a fallen tree and set a can of chili down,"or in this case, a can of chili." I nodded and pointed the gun. It was a little heavy. I pointed it right at the can of chili. I kept my finger away from the trigger since Clem was still over there. She came running up beside me and covered my ears."Okay, now before you fire, remember one thing. Take a deep breath, hold it and fire. Got it?" I nodded."And also," she bent my elbows a little," don't lock your elbows." I nodded."Okay. Shoot when your ready." I took a deep breath, put my finger on the trigger and fired. The shot wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to draw walkers that were close. The bullet hit the can of chilli, making the beans and meat go flying all over the place. I smiled and turned to face her.

"I got it!" I said cheerily. She smiled and nodded.

"Now you need to shoot a moving target. When it comes to dangerous times like when walkers are ganging up on you, they won't stand still for one second. They see their target and go for it and you need to be ready when that happens." I nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about."I'll be back. Stay out here, okay?"

"Okay." She went inside. A couple of minutes later, she came out bearing ropes and some empty cans and bottles. Luke came too.

"Hey Ayah! Thought I might watch my little girl learn to shoot. I heard you shot a can of chili on your first try." He exclaimed happily, looking over at the chili mess in the snow. He smiled and placed my hat back on my head. He knelt down to my level and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking over to Clem to help hang the log that was supposed to be my moving target. After the log was all tied up, Clem tied an empty bottle to the log. Luke pushed the log and it started swinging.

"Okay, just like I showed you but this time, lock your aim on the target when it's in the position you want it." She said. I nodded. Luke stepped to the side and watched as I lifted my gun. Clem covered my ears. I took a deep breath and shot. I missed."Almost." She said. I sighed and took another deep breath. I shot but missed again.

"Point your gun down a little." Luke said. I did exactly as told. I didn't bother taking any breaths this time. I just pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the bottle, sending shards of glass everywhere."Good job!" He praised. Clem took her hands off my ears and patted my back.

"Nice shot kid. Always remember to aim for the head when it comes to walkers. If it's a person doesn't matter where you shoot." She said. I put my finger off the trigger and nodded, happy that I hit the target. Luke walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"That was amazing Ayah!" He cheered. I smiled and squeezed him harder. He picked me up and we walked inside. Clem taught me about the safety on the gun and when it should be on or off and how to reload the gun. After all the events that took place, I decided to rest. I went over to the fire place and sat down, putting my hands out to warm them up. Luke came over to me with antibiotics and some bandages. I looked up at him and groaned.

"Do we have to?" I complained. I gave him my best puppy eyes. He looked like he was about to object but he sighed and smiled. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"I hate to do this to you but it's gotta be done." He said."If it doesn't, your wound could get even worse and you could die. I don't think I can afford to lose you. I just can't." He explained. His face was full of sorrow. I stood up and and crawled into his lap, giving him a tight hug.

"Okay." I said. I looked up to look at him. His smile was as big as the moon. He kissed my forehead and lifted my shirt. I looked down to see the bandages. They weren't completely covered in blood, but they were covered enough that they still needed to be changed. He took them off and examined my wound. The stitches were still there and intact. The swelling had gone down and so had the redness. But it was still infected. He replaced my bandages and gave me the antibiotics. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes tight, and swallowed the pills. They were nasty. Luke chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rubbed my arm. We sat by the fire for a while before we heard Kenny and Bonnie talking.

"You were way out of line! Beating them up like that! One punch or three should've been enough! Not seventy-six punches! You even kicked them for fuck's sake!" She yelled. I sighed and looked at them.

"Well how the fuck am I supposed to teach them a lesson otherwise! Fucking bitches should've seen that coming before they fucking pulled their fucking little schemes!" Kenny bellowed. I covered my ears and dug my head into Luke's chest. He squeezed me tightly and turned towards the fire.

"Damn it Kenny! You've beat them to a fucking pulp! We need to keep people alive! Not kill them! Now how the fuck are we supposed to go anywhere when we have three people that are beat to shit! THREE KENNY! A COUPLE OF BEATINGS WOULD'VE BEEN ENOUGH BUT INSTEAD YOU FUCKING BEAT THEM TO SHIT!" Bonnie screamed. Kenny pulled out a knife.

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO SHIT TOO IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bonnie looked shocked but glared at Kenny and pulled out her knife. I started to sob and Luke held me tightly.

"HEY! ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING EACH OTHER! NOT FIGHTING!" Clem yelled. She tried to take the knife away from Bonnie, but she pushed her away.

"Back away from this one, city mouse. You don't need to deal with this." She growled through bare teeth. I looked up to see Luke's face. He was pale. Really pale. His brown eyes were wide. He was the opposite of okay. He was... words can't explain. He looked down at me and started to stroke my hair. I heard a scream come from behind. I looked and saw Clem on the ground holding her stomach while Kenny and Bonnie were fighting. AJ was crying in the background. They ran outside. I tried to get out of Luke's grasp to go help Clem, but he held me tight.

"Luke! I need to help Clem!" I yelled. He nodded and let go. I ran for Clem while Luke ran outside to go stop the fight. I saw her groan in pain. I lifted her hands to see a big gash in her jacket. I told her to take off the jacket. Once that was off, I tore her shirt open some more than it already was. Her wound was deep. Really, REALLY deep."Hang on! Put pressure on the wound! I'm going to get the peroxide and a needle and thread." I cried. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I ran over to our bags of medical supplies. I pulled out the bottle of peroxide, but couldn't find any needles or thread. I looked frantically, shoving items out of the way. I felt a sting in my finger and extracted my hand from the bag. I found a needle stuck in my finger. I pulled it out, ignoring the pain. I looked around again and found a small spool of black thread. I grabbed it and ran over to Clementine. I looked at her wound frantically._ 'How am I supposed to sew her up? I don't know how! Just keep it together Ayah. You got this!' _I thought. I opened up the bottle of peroxide and poured some on her. She screamed from the pain. Due to the amount of stress I have and how scared I am and my shaking hands, I poured too much on. I took the needle and put some thread through the tiny hole. I ripped the thread off with my teeth and tied a knot. _'Okay, just exactly how you saw mom do it.' _I started to sew up her wound. She screamed and moved around."Clem! Stay still! I need to fix you up!" She shook her head.

"N...no. T-this is it f-for m-me, kiddo." She cried. Tears were swimming down her face, as were mine. She took her hand and wiped away my tears."I-I'm so sorry I can't be apart of your Ohana anymore. I wish there was another way, but there isn't." She whispered.

"But you are my Ohana and always will be." I said. She weakly smiled.

"There is something you must always remember Ayah. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem,and smarter than you think. Even if we're apart, I'll always be with you." She said. I frantically shook my head.

"No! You can't die! You just can't! When I look at you, I can feel it! I look at you and I'm home! You and Luke, you guys make me feel like I'm home! Please! Please don't die on me!" I cried. I buried my face in her shirt. She placed a hand on my back.

"I want y-you to end it for me. Shoot me so I don't turn. Please." She said. I looked at her and nodded."Remember, it'll turn out alright in the end. If it's not alright, then it's not the end. Your strong, Ayah. You, you can do anything. Will you sing for me one last time?" She choked out. I nodded.

"

Mahalo nui iā  
>Ke ali'i wahine<br>'O Lili'ulani  
>O ka Wohi ku<br>Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue  
>Nā waiho'olu'u a halikeole'e<br>E nānā nā maka i ke ao mālama  
>Mai Hawai'i akea i Kaua'i<p>

'O Kalākaua he inoa  
>O ka pua mae 'ole i ka lā<br>Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
>I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea<br>Ke'maila i Kīlauea  
>Mālamalama i Wahinekapu<br>A ka luna o Uw'kahuna  
>I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea<p>

Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
>Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo<br>Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
>'O Kalākaua he inoa<br>'O Kalākaua he inoa  
>Ka pua mae 'ole i ka Iā<br>Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
>I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna kea<br>Ke'maila i Kīlauea  
>Mālamalama i Wahinekapu<br>A ka luna o Uw'kahuna  
>I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea<p>

Mahalo nui iā  
>Ke ali'i wahine<br>'O Lili'ulani  
>O ka Wohi ku<br>Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
>Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo<br>Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
>'O Kalākaua he inoa<p>

He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kūlele" I finished.

She started coughing violently, blood coming out with every cough."It's my time. Here." She handed me here gun. I started to cry. I looked up at her."Goodbye Ayah."

"Don't say goodbye. Goodbye means going away. Going away means forgetting. So instead of saying goodbye, let's say see you later." I said. She smiled.

"See you later, alligator." She said.

"In a while, crocodile." I smiled, but it quickly faded as she shut her eyes and her breathing completely stopped. I stood up and shakily held the gun up. I started to cry. I pointed it at her head. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

**...**

**Hey guys! I decided that I would write a long story. So here it is! The song is called "He Mele No Lilo" from Lilo and Stitch. Here is the link for the translation:  
><strong>

** .edu/elementary/lilo_and_stitch/he_mele_ . Bai Guys!:)  
><strong>


	17. Fooled You!

**Ayah's POV:**

I woke up. Sweat was coming down my face like a river. My clothes were soaked in sweat. I sat up. I looked around me to see that Lilly, Mike and Arvo were still beaten up and knocked out. Clem was sleeping close to AJ's crib thing. Thank goodness. She was sleeping peacefully with no cuts. No blood. I closed my eyes and mentally thanked God. I don't know what I would've without her. I remember her teaching me how to write and count yesterday. I kept that memory close to me. I tried to get up but I felt pain in my stomach area. I lifted my shirt to see that the bandages were changed? I don't remember changing them. Someone must have done it while I was sleeping. Luke walked over to me.

"Oh my God! Your awake! I changed your bandages right as you fell asleep. You started to flail and cry in your sleep so I thought I would get you some water when you wake up. Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it? Cause I can go for-" Before he could say anything, I lunged at him and tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, crying loud enough for only him to hear."Let's go for a walk." He said as he tightly wrapped his arms around me. We walked outside. I softened my cries and buried my face into his tattered, dirt shirt. He rubbed my back in comfort. We walked through the forest in silence until Luke spoke up."Do you wanna talk about your dream?" He asked.

"It was horrible! Clem taught me how to shoot and then Bonnie and Kenny started to fight! But not like they normally do! This time they pulled out knives and tried to kill each other! But instead of killing one another, they killed Clem! They slashed a deep cut into her stomach and I-I tried to fix it, but she didn't want me to and I didn't know how to! So even if I tried, I couldn't fix it and you went out to try and stop the fighting and she wanted me to sing to her one last time and she talked about her not being apart of my Ohana anymore and I said she always would and she and then I and AH! It was horrible!" I rambled. I was saying stuff so fast, Luke could barely process most of it. But he got the gist of things. Clem died and there was nothing she could do about it. And it was all because of Kenny and Bonnie fighting. I started to sob loudly again.

"I'm so sorry you had that kind of dream. What do you want me to do to make you feel better? Cause I hate seeing you this way. It breaks my heart." He said. We found a rock and he sat me down on it, kneeling down next to me.

"Then don't look." I choked out. I looked at Luke to see his pain-stricken face. I fell into his lap and leaned my head onto his shoulder and stopped crying. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. We stayed in that position for a while. It felt nice when Luke wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I felt as if he would never leave.

"Ready to go back?" He said after what seemed like hours. I nodded and he set me down. I walked back with him, holding his hand tightly. I didn't want to let go. If I did, I was afraid I'd lose him forever. We made it back to see a worried Clementine. She looked at us and sighed.

"You guys scared me to death. I thought you ran off." She said. She tipped my hat downwards.

"Hey!" I screeched. I lifted my head to see Clementine smirking and Luke trying to hold a laugh back. I playfully glared at them both.

"Is it alright with you if she knows how to use a gun?" She asked Luke.

"Fine by me. Just be safe, okay?" He said, kneeling down to my level. I looked at him and nodded my head, smiling greatly as I would get to bond with Clementine."Then I don't have any problems with you learning how to use a gun." He kissed my forehead and stood up, walking into the house. She taught me how to hold the gun and when the safety should be on or off. She taught me how to reload and to keep track of my finger. Basically everything that happened in my dream when I was being taught how to use a gun, happened now. After I was done with the lesson, we walked inside. Lilly woke up and glared at me. Luke noticed this and pushed me to his left, sending Lilly a death glare. If looks could kill, Lilly would be turned into a slushie instantly. I grabbed onto his left leg as we walked over to the fire place. Luke sat down behind me and Clem in front of me. Clem and I started to play patty cake for a while and Luke was resting. Kenny came down the stairs.

"Come on, We need to get going to Wellington. We've wasted too much time staying here." He said. He sounded calm. Which was good, considering he was always yelling at others.

"Yeah, okay. Grab your stuff everybody and move it to the truck." Luke said. He stood up and picked me up. He grabbed my bag along with the medical supplies bag and headed out for the truck. Clem grabbed AJ and the other duffel bags while Kenny and Bonnie grabbed Lilly, Mike, and Arvo. Bonnie had argued with him the other day, saying that we should take them with us when we leave. Kenny thought otherwise. They eventually agreed that they would ditch them on the way to Wellington. Mike, Lilly, and Arvo rode in the very back. Whatever that's called. I rode upfront with Luke and Kenny while Bonnie and Clem stayed in the back. We started to drive. Kenny was going really fast. Too fast for Mike, Lilly, and Arvo. Even too fast for me. I held onto Luke tightly. He hugged me and rubbed my back to calm me down. Bonnie noticed this.

"Kenny slow down. Your gonna kill the three in the back and your scarin' Ayah!" She hissed.

"We need to get to Wellington fast! The faster we get there, the safer we'll be!" He yelled. Oh no. Not this again.

"It won't matter if we die trying to get there because of an accident! All because someone wouldn't slow down!" Bonnie screamed. I covered my ears. I looked at Clem. She was doing the same. Luke looked back at her and put a hand on her leg to comfort her. He motioned her to come sit up front with us. She climbed up and sat down on Luke's left leg. He hugged us both tightly while Clem hugged me tightly. I did the same to her.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA SLOW DOWN FOR A- OH SHIT!" The truck swerved around in circles. I hit my head hard on the dashboard and black out.

**...**

**HA HA! Gotcha didn't I? Anyways, I won't kill off Clem, Ayah, or Luke until we are near the end of this story. So yeah! Bai guys!**


	18. Who Are You People!

**Luke's POV:**

Ayah flew forward and hit her head on the dashboard. Her head started to bleed. I looked at her in panic. The truck stopped swerving and I instantly reached for her, letting go of Clem, who was shaking in fear, and held Ayah close and tightly to my chest. I traced my hand over her cut on her head. It wasn't deep enough for stitches, but it was deep.

"Everyone alright?" Kenny asked. I nodded.

"Ayah has a deep cut on her head, but not deep enough for stitches." I said. Bonnie nodded and looked back. I did the same. Lilly and Mike were there, but Arvo wasn't.

"The fucking ruskie got away!" Kenny growled. Bonnie glared at him.

"Well maybe if you didn't swerve like that, everything would've been fine!" She yelled.

"Shut up and look!" I said. Walkers were closing in on us. I got out of the car, taking hold of Clem's hand and trudging through the storm. The winds were strong. I held Clem's hand tightly and pulled Ayah closer, making sure I had a firm and good grip on both girls. We found a rest stop.

"Clem! Look!" I yelled, pointing to the brick building. It sounded like a whisper though since the storm was loud. She saw where I was pointing and we both made a run for it. We got inside and I instantly laid Ayah down on the cold tile. I was looking through her bag to see if there were any medical stuff since the other bags got left with Bonnie and Kenny and AJ. I was curious as to where they were, but that wasn't on my mind. What was on my mind is getting Ayah patched up and healed. I found Peroxide and bandages._'This sweet heart really knows how to take care of herself if she needed to. I hope she doesn't ever need to. But that's up to the world to decide.' _I thought. Tears were forming in my eyes as I realized I didn't have enough bandages to wrap her wound. I poured Peroxide on her wound and wrapped it best I could. I didn't have enough so it only went around her head once. The blood seeped through at an alarming rate. I started to panic, knowing there was nothing I could do for her now. We would just have to wait for Kenny, AJ, and Bonnie to come and find us. That is if they ever did find us. I shivered at the thought of them not being able to find us. That would mean Ayah would suffer slowly until she died. I wouldn't be able to cope with this world if she died. I just wouldn't be able to. I planted a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair, smiling and forgetting all the negativity as I watched her peaceful face.

"We need to go look for them! We can't just wait here for them!" Clem exclaimed. I looked up at her, holding Ayah's little head in my large hands. I looked back at Ayah and pulled her on my lap and started to rock her back and forth as if she were a baby. Which to me, she was. My baby girl.

"If we go out there now, we're gonna get lost and might never come back." I told her. She looked at me with concern and determination. I looked at her sympathetically."I know you have quite the past with Kenny, but he's strong. He will find us." I told her. She nodded and started to pace back and forth. Kenny barged in with Lilly. He tossed Lilly on the ground. A few moments later, Bonnie came in with Mike and AJ. They had the bags too. Bonnie set Mike down gently and handed AJ to Kenny. I ran over to Bonnie and grabbed the bag off her shoulder. She thanked me and I nodded in response. I unzipped it. Wrong bag. I went over to Kenny. He tossed me the bag and I unzipped it. Bingo. I grabbed the bandages and ran back over to Ayah. I wrapped the bandages around her head fast and tightly. She's lost too much blood. I knelt down next to Ayah and prayed to whatever or whoever was out there that she would be safe. I used to be a Christian, but lost all my faith in God when all this started. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Clem. She sympathetically smiled at me.

"She'll be okay, Luke." She said. I tried really hard to believe her, but I couldn't. I don't know why, but I had a felling that something bad was going to happen when she woke up. But nonetheless, I smiled. I waited hours for her to wake up. I heard a faint cough. I looked down to see Ayah opening her eyes. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Ayah! Your okay!" I squealed. She started to push me back.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Who the hell are you people?!" She screeched.


	19. Memory Jog

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really short chapter from yesterday! I was really busy and thought I might put something up! So anyways, here is the next chapter! This one is longer for sure!**

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

I backed away from the strange man that was holding me so tightly. I stared at him in shock and anger. Why the hell was he holding me so close? How did he know my name? Who the hell is he? Questions started racing in my mind as the man tried to grab for me again. I got up and ran over to my bag. I grabbed out my knife and quickly pointed it a him. He was in shock. I noticed he had my hat on. Why the hell does he have my hat on? I didn't want to be rude about it. I was never really built to be mean to others, but I would if I had to.

"C-Can I have my hat back? Please?" I asked in a soft voice. I was scared. I didn't know these people. For all I know, they could be murderers or cannibals or kidnappers. My hand started to shake as he slid my hat over to me. I looked at it. It had blood spots on it, but they were faint. I put it on my head and looked at them all. They looked scared and shocked. I still had my knife up. I didn't want to take any chances. I looked at the man that was holding me. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I saw a tear go down his cheek. I decided that I should speak up."Who are you people?" I asked again more politely yet firmly. I didn't want to come off as weak to total strangers.

"A-Ayah? It's us. Y-Your friends." One of the people said. She had red hair and blue eyes and was slightly bruised on her face. She looked at me as if I had two heads.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked. My voice was shaking out of fear. The lady stepped forward and held out her hands. I took a couple steps back, lowering my fatigued arm. I kept my knife close though.

"A-Ayah, it's me. Luke, r-remember?" He stated. More tears started coming down his cheeks as he tried to move towards me, but I only moved further away from them. Luke... That name sounded really familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. A "little" girl came forward.

"I'm Clementine." That sounded familiar too.

"I'm Bonnie." I turned to see the red head. They all sounded so familiar to me, but I didn't know why. I turned to see a man with a orange hat holding a baby. My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't seen a baby in so long.

"I'm Kenny and this is AJ. Over there is Lilly, Mike, and Arvo." I turned to see were he was pointing. What I saw was horrific. I screamed and ran out of the building. I ran for a couple of minutes before something grabbed me from behind. I started to kick and flail to get away from whatever was holding me back. I looked up to see it was Luke. I grabbed for the nearest tree and started to pull myself from his grasp. He was strong, so I failed miserably. He pulled me off the tree and just sat down with me tightly in his grasp. I realized that i wasn't ever going to get out of his grasp, so I stopped moving. He pulled me closer to him and leaned his head against the back of my head. We stayed in that position for a while. I didn't really want to fight him since I knew I would fail. So, I just sat there. I didn't know what was going on and I was pretty tired, so I leaned my head on his. He picked me up and put me in a cradling position, like you would with a baby. He leaned his head against mine. For some reason, I felt safe. I felt like I knew him, even though I had know clue who he really was. Luke. That's all I could think of. Clem, Bonnie, Kenny, AJ, Lilly, Mike, Arvo! They all sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't remember! Luke started to sob softly.

"I'm so sorry Care Bear!" He cried. Care Bear! That was it! Care Bear! My memory started to jog. I thought back to when I was taught how to use a gun by what's her name? Clementine! And Bonnie and Kenny would always fight! Lilly, Mike, and Arvo had to pay a penalty and AJ was the baby everyone looked after! I remember now! I actually remember! I looked at Luke.

"Luke?" I asked. He stared at me for a minute before laughing. I could hear relief in each laugh. I smiled and gave him a big hug. He returned it and started crying. I did the same. He kissed my head probably a million times before we went back to the rest stop. I came back and smiled at them all. They knew I had my memory back. They all hugged me, besides the three tied up. Later that evening, I sat down with Luke and he changed my bandages that were around my head. He put my hair up in a ponytail using one of Clem's hair ties that she said Lilly gave to her. I looked over at the three of them. They fell asleep. I looked back a Luke. he had the biggest smile I've ever seen. I smiled back. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a hug. Clem came up to us.

"Glad you have your memory back. Didn't know what we would've done without you." She said. I smiled and pulled out of the hug just a little so I could pull her in. We stayed in that position for the entire night. I liked it and I didn't ever want to forget how I felt that night.


	20. Seperated

**OMG! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was super busy and I was grounded for two weeks so yeah. But I'm back now and I'm making this chapter longer than normal to make up for everything! So sorry again! Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around see Luke and Clem laying down with their arms tightly wrapped around me. I tried to move, but to no avail. I pushed Luke's arms up and wiggled out of Clem's arms. I managed to get free. My hands were freezing and the mittens weren't helping since they were still wet, so I took off the blue, fuzzy mittens and hung them near the fireplace. I looked around to see if I could do anything to help out, but everyone was still asleep. I walked over to my big, pink back pack and dug out a pencil and sketchbook. I walked back over to the fireplace and sat for a little bit to warm my hands up. I decided that I might draw while I'm waiting. I drew a picture of my old family and added people from my new family. We were standing by my house. I remember this day perfectly. My Grandparents were leaving for their home in Nebraska. My mom wanted a picture of them with the family before they left. That was the last time I ever saw my Grandparents. My Grandma had a long, light yellow dress on with a lining of sunflowers right below her ribcage. She had a white, long sleeve cardigan over the dress. Her hair was long and blonde with streaks of white and gray. She was wearing her brown sunglasses with jewels in the corner and butterflies on the outline of the hinges. Next to her was my Grandpa. He was wearing a "Nebraska Cornhuskers" jersey with the number eight on the front and back. On the back was the name "Mitchell". That was my last name. He had black, knee-length shorts on. He was wearing his "New York Yankees" baseball hat. It was black and worn down. My Grandpa was a big fan of baseball. Next to him was Tony. He had just graduated High School. He was wearing his Blue, silky graduation robes along with the matching hat. It had a gold tassel hanging off the left side of the hat. His smile was bigger than his face. I smiled. Just in front of him down on their knees was my Dad. He was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt with khaki shorts on. He had white tennis shoes with a black outline on. His right arm was draped around the person in the middle, me. I was only four at the time. I was wearing my lavender, sparkly dress that my mom bought me for my Birthday. It had purple jewels right below my ribcage. It went all the way down to my ankles. I was wearing white dress shoes. I had a diamond bracelet around my writs that had jeweled, cursive letters spelling "Ohana". My Mom got it from Hawaii when she was there for a vacation with my Dad. It was a week long vacation. My Mom left me with Tony and Cierra. We had a great time. Next to me was Cierra. She was on her knees, wearing her white, shimmering prom dress. She had white high-heels on and a diamond necklaces with an infinity sign. Written in the infinite sign was the word "Forever". The dress reached her knees. Her blonde hair was curled and put up into a pony-tail. Next to her was Mom. She was wearing an mint green dress. It wasn't a straight dress. I was big and fluffy with glitter on the edges and at the bottom. Like water was making it's way down the car window after it rained. That's how her dress looked like but glitter as the water and her dress as the car window. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun. She had big hoops as earrings and on her left hand was the diamond ring my Dad proposed with. She had a tiara in her hair which she said she wore at the wedding. She was wearing the same shoes as Cierra. They all had smiles on their faces. Each and every smile shining bright like the sun. Even my face had a smile. We were all happy, wearing things that meant everything in the world to us. I still have that bracelet. It's in my bag. I never wear it though. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to wear it out. I want it to stay the way it is. Perfect to the very last detail. In my drawing, I added Luke, Clem, Bonnie, Kenny, Lilly, Mike, AJ, and even Arvo. I didn't add anything fancy. But to Luke, I added my hat that my Dad gave to me before he died. I knew I meant something to Luke. That's why Jane is gone. I know because Bonnie told me one night. She told me Jane was really jealous and that she wanted Luke to herself. Bonnie told me Jane knew I meant everything to Luke and that that's why she shot me. I knew Jane was jealous. I could tell it in her tone of voice when she spoke to me. But I never really hated her back. I didn't know her all too well. Even if she threatened me, I never hated her. I knew she had been through a lot. I could see it in her eyes. I knew that there was some possible good side to her that I never saw. Everyone has one. That's what I believe. I didn't add Jane to the picture though. I never thought of her as my family. Just a person that's lost in anger and hate and needs to be found. I decided I'd add her in another picture.

I was drawing for over an hour or two and thought that I was warmed up enough to go outside. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. I got up and walked out the front door of the stop. I looked around for a place to sit. I saw a tall oak tree. Bigger than the rest. I walked over to it and climbed up to one of the branches. The branches were sturdy, so I didn't have to worry about falling. I went to the fifth highest branch. It was about as high as a 3-story house. The view was nice. I looked down and saw everything. I could see the rooftop of the current resting place we were at. It was completely covered in snow. Then there was the trucks that Kenny swerved to dodge. I could see everything. I decided i would sketch the view. For about half an hour, I sat on that branch sketching the wonderful view from below. I decided that now was a good time to go inside. I climbed down and walked inside to see Luke sitting near the fireplace. He looked at me and smiled. I returned it. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"When I woke up and saw you were gone, I was scared to death until I saw that your stuff was still here." He said. I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his other arm around me and squeezed me."What were you doing outside?" He questioned.

"I was drawing the view I saw. I climbed and oak tree and saw an amazing view, so I thought I might as well sketch it." I explained. I opened up my sketch book to reveal both pictures. The one about my family and the one about the view."I sketched that one when I was inside, warming up so that I could go outside." I said, pointing to the picture of my family. He looked and the photos in awe. He took the book from me and traced his fingers over the photos.

"This is... This is amazing, Ayah. Where did you learn to draw this good?" He asked. I smiled as I watched him stare at the photos in shock and happiness.

"My Grandma used to take lessons when she was my age. She taught me when I was four." I said. I looked at the drawing. I made it so Luke was holding me in his lap and Clem was in my dad's lap. AJ was being held by my mom and Kenny was next to my grandpa. Bonnie and Mike were on both sides of my grandma. Lilly was next to Tony and Arvo was next to Cierra. I brought my attention back to Clem and my dad.

"He would have liked her." I said, pointing to Clem on my dad's lap. Luke smiled and sighed.

"I'm sure he would've." He replied. I looked over to Cierra and Arvo. I made them hold hands cause I know my sister all too well. She loves people with accents.

"My sister would've loved Arvo. She loves anyone with an accent. She'd fall for them in an instant." I joked. Luke laughed. I looked at my mom and AJ.

"My mom loves babies. If we ever find her, she'll be all protective over AJ. I just know it." I said. Luke smiled."And my grandma would've loved to meet Mike and Bonnie. She loves new people." I cheer."Too bad she can't. That day was the last day I saw my grandparents." I say miserably. Luke rubbed my back in comfort. I looked at Tony and Lilly."Tony has a lot in common with Lilly. Strong, smart, brave, and hot headed, too." I say. We both laughed.

"This is amazing Ayah. Can I keep it?" He asks. I smile.

"I don't know. Can you?" I reply. He chuckles.

"May I keep it?" He repeats sarcastically. I laugh.

"You may." I said. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug, which I gladly accepted. The thought of Jane appeared in my head."Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kill Jane?" He paused for a moment, sighed, and patted my back.

"Because Ayah, she was going out of control. If I didn't stop her, who knows what else she would've done to you. Or to anyone in that state of matter. She could've ditched you on the side of the road and taken us somewhere else. And I don't think you want to end up alone in this world." He explained."She was struggling to keep her sanity. She lost all of her sanity when you came along. She was suffering. I made it easy for her." He said. I nodded.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" I asked Luke, referring to the rest of the group. He looked at them for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, it's time to get going." We both stood up and walked towards the sleeping group of people. I walked over to Clem while he walked over to Bonnie. I shook Clem softly to get her up. She moaned and rolled on her side so her back was facing me. I frowned and shook her harder.

"Clem, wake up! Wake up!" I softly cheered. She groaned and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. I smiled at her."Can you please help us wake up the others? We need to get going." I said. She nodded and went to wake up Kenny. I walked over to Lilly, Mike, and Arvo. I shook Mike and he instantly shot up, causing me to scream and jump back. Mike laughed along with everyone else that was awake.

"Sorry kid. Didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. I giggled and nodded. My scream was loud enough to wake Lilly and Arvo up.

"Alright everyone. Get your things and let's move." Kenny commanded. Bonnie and Luke grabbed Mike, Lilly, and Arvo by their arms and helped them get outside. I grabbed my book and pencil and put them back in my bag. I walked over to the put out fire and grabbed my mittens and slipped them onto my hands. They were super warm. I walked out with Clem, who was holding AJ. We walked for what felt like hours. Kenny was up front. Lilly, Mike, and Arvo were following right behind him. Next was Bonnie, who was now holding AJ, and Luke who was holding an AK-47. Then there was me and Clem. We walked for a long time until Kenny made us stop.

"Why did we st-" Clem began, but Kenny shushed her before she could finish. I looked ahead of her and saw a big herd of walkers. I gulped really hard. I've never seen anything so big. I didn't know what to do. I ran to Luke and hugged his leg tightly. He picked me up and rubbed my back.

"It's okay guys. Remember what we did last time." Luke said. Everyone nodded except me. I had no idea how this was gonna go down. Kenny walked up to the closest walker and killed it. He dragged it over to us and cut it open. He smeared himself in it's guts which made my spine shiver. What are these people thinking? Everyone walked over to the next closest walkers and killed them, cutting them open and repeating what Kenny did. Luke put me down and grabbed some walkers guts. I backed up. I looked at him terrified and shook my head. He looked at my pleadingly.

"Please Ayah. This is how we are going to get through this herd. Please?" He pleaded. I sighed a shaky breath and walked over to him. He smiled and rubbed guts all over me. I gagged. He finished and stood up, holding out his hand for me to grab. I gladly accepted it and we all walked through the herd."Just keep walking no matter what." He whispered to me. I nodded and walked, still having a firm grip on his hand. We walked for a little bit until I heard crying. _'Oh no!' _I thought. All the walkers drew their attention to AJ and Bonnie. I looked over at them to see that Bonnie had fled the scene, escaping to the left and into the forest. Walkers followed her. Kenny bellowed in anger.

"THAT FUCKING LITTLE ASSHOLE! SHE DITCHED US AND LEFT WITH AJ! WHEN I FIND HER I'M GONNA K-" Kenny was cut off by a walker biting him on his shoulder. He cried out in pain and killed the walker. I turned back to Luke and stopped in my tracks. Luke looked back at me with worry. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and picked me up. I dug my face in his blood-soaked shirt.

"Luke!" I heard someone cry. I looked up to see Clem running towards us.

"Clem?! Oh thank god! Okay, let's go! Ready?" Luke asked. I looked at Clem as she nodded. Her face was stained with tears."Okay! Let's go!" We ran out of the herd in a matter of minutes. We ran to the right and never turned back. As we left, I saw Lilly, Mike, and Arvo running in the direction of Bonnie and AJ. I sighed and rested my head on Luke's shoulders.

**7 years later...**

It was blazing hot. We walked down a dirt path heading in a random direction. I looked around me. I saw tall palm trees blocking out some of the sunlight. Thank god. I looked over at Clem. She was tall and had a light blue t-shirt on. She was wearing black jeans and had a knife holster in her thigh. Her hair was no longer in pigtails. It was in a small ponytail. I sighed and looked over at Luke. He still looked the same, just different clothes and hair. His hair was shorter. kind of like a buzz cut but longer on top. He was wearing a worn down black t-shirt and long blue jeans. Everything else was the same. As for me, I was wearing a blue crop tank with short white shorts. I upgraded to wearing vans. They were mint green with pink ice cream cones on them. My hair was down to my calves. I put it in a messy bun. We walked until it got dark. Luke set up a fire and his sleeping bag. He went to sleep a few minutes later, as did Clem. I don't talk to them much anymore. I mean, they still look after me and Luke will occasionally say he loves me, but it hardly ever happens anymore. Clem and I still have a few conversations, but they only last for a minute or two. After Kenny died, she never really talked to anyone anymore. I decided after a little bit of staring into the fire that it was time to go to bed. I set up my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**...**

**I really hope that this chapter makes up for everything! So sorry that this was so late! I'll post the other chapter for the other story tomorrow! Bai guys!**


	21. Closer Together

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I got super busy with school and stuff like that. So anyways, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Ayah's POV:**

_I woke up and saw that I was in a dark room, the moon shining through a big window right behind me. I looked around. This place was very familiar to me, but I couldn't really place my finger on it. I stood up and decided to walk around. It was an empty room with nothing but a nightstand in the left corner of the light pink room. Or at least I think it was light pink. As I walked around the room, furniture started to appear. In the middle of the unknown room, a brown-framed bed appeared with zebra-striped bed sheets covering the mattress. On both sides of the bed were nightstands, with books and all sots of beauty supplies scattered on the top. Two drawers molded into the nightstands. I waited for a minute to see if anything inside would form. I opened the drawers and peered inside. In the top drawer was a book of some sort and a couple of colorful pens, followed by some sticker jewels and notebook paper. I grabbed the book and closed the drawer. I stared at the newly found item in my hands as it formed a title. The first word was all smudged and blurry. The next word was "Journal". I shrugged and opened the next drawer of the left nightstand. Inside was a big collection of pencils, more pens, paint brushes, glitter, Pastels, crayons, markers, colored pencils, erasers, pencil sharpeners, and paint. I closed the drawer and looked around. The walls started to form posters about different band boys and floor was turning into a fluffy, purple carpet. I moved over to the other nightstand and opened the top drawer. It was filled with necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I closed it and thought hard on where I was. I shook my head and moved onto the next drawer. Inside of it was nail polish and other nail care items. I smiled slightly and closed the drawer. I looked in front of the bed to see a black dresser forming with a mirror right above it. It was a big oval mirror with light bulbs surrounding the outline. The lights flickered on. The dresser was scattered on the top with all sorts of magazines about celebrities and beauty supplies. I slowly made my way over to it. As I approached it, I saw my reflection in the mirror and was quite shocked. I looked like a completely normal 13-year old girl. My hair was straight and evenly cut, only reaching down to my waist. It was smooth and shiny, like it was washed yesterday. My face was clean of any dirt or grease. No pimples, which was completely normal. I never really formed any pimples. Not even when I don't wash my face for many years. My eyes were a very pale blue, an icy blue you could say. I wasn't wearing the same clothes as I was when I was a few hours ago. I was wearing a long, beautiful, straight pink dress. It was jeweled right underneath my ribs. Down towards the bottom of the dress were silver glitter streams. It was a beautiful dress. I smiled and twirled around like a princess as the room lit up like the night sky. I laughed and looked back into the mirror. All of it was amazing. A tiara formed on my head. It was sparkling like the stars and was jeweled with diamonds all over. It was amazing! Like I was in a fairytale of my own! I saw some lip gloss and decided to put it on. It was a clear lip gloss but it had an amazing affect to my whole outfit. I grabbed some mascara and added that to my eyes along with some sparkly, white eye shadow. I looked amazing when I was finished. I walked out of the room. I saw on a coat hanger a white, fluffy ceremonial robe. I walked over to it and draped it around my shoulders. I decided to take a look around. Everything was completely amazing! I walked around for about an hour, seeing all sorts of religious paintings and colorful windows. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around and saw Luke standing outside a door. He looked like he was a prince, just any prince you would see in any ordinary fairytale. He was wearing a black coat with matching pants. Under his coat was a white dress shirt. A golden sash was draped around his left shoulder and wrapped around his body. A golden crown was placed on top of his head. He still had his beard and his hair was the same. Everything was exactly like a prince. I walked towards him.  
><em>

_"Luke?" I called back. He turned to me and looked at me in shock._

_"Wow, you look... amazing!" He said. I laughed and he walked over to me and hugged me. He stroked my hair and placed a kiss on top of it. I tightened the hug, as did he. We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before I heard him sobbing quietly. I pulled back slightly to get a better look at him. His face had tear marks streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were sort of red. But he smiled through it all. I hugged him even tighter.  
><em>

_"I'm so sorry, Ayah!" He said."I just completely blocked you and Clem out and that wasn't fair to do! I should've connected with the both of you more! And now because of me, we're broken and apart!" He mourned.  
><em>

_"It isn't entirely your fault. In a way, It's also mine and Clem's fault! I could've talked more and kept a positive attitude and so could've Clem! But we didn't and that's what led us to the way we are now!" I stated. He chuckled softly before patting my back and letting go. I looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile. I looked behind him and saw a herd of walkers coming straight for us. I screamed. Luke turned around and saw what I screamed at. As soon as he saw, he grabbed my hand and made a dash for the opposite direction. We ran down a long hallway full of doors. We saw a door at the end of the tunnel and instantly ran towards it. Just to our luck, walkers started appearing out from the doors on the sides of the hallway. We reached the final door and opened to see more walkers appear out of it. We backed up and soon enough we were cornered by hundreds of walkers waiting to feast on our flesh. A walker grabbed my arm and held it up to its mouth.  
><em>

I woke up. I was breathing heavily as I jolted up so my back was no longer touching the ground. As I sat up, tons of sweat ran down my face. I wiped it off using my shirt and looked over to Luke. He jolted up and wiped his forehead before hiding his face behind the palm of his hands. I gave him a sympathetic look before lying down again. As my back touched the ground, leaves crunched and made Luke look over at me. I didn't look at him though. I rubbed my eyes as I heard footprints coming in my direction. I stopped and opened my eyes to see Luke to my left, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, can I sleep next to you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, patting the spot next to me. He smiled and laid down next to me. I turned towards the fire, (which was mostly gone by now), and began to fall asleep again. Luke wrapped his arms around me."I love you, Ayah. I mean it." He whispered to me. I turned over so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you more. I mean it." I said, repeating some of his words. I looked up at him as he smiled.

"I love you most. I mean it!" He said. We both laughed. He kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up fine and calm. No nightmares. No nothing. It was calm and peaceful. I tried to move but realized I was still in Luke's arms. I lifted the arm on top of me and placed it gently on his side. I sat up as he stirred in his sleep. I looked over at Clem. She was still asleep. I decided I might draw since there was really nothing else I could do. I walked over to one of the black bags and opened it up. It was full of the fake medicine. We keep a bag full of fake medicine just in case we get robbed. We emptied all our pill bottles and put the pills in a ziploc-bag. We filled the pill bottles with small pebbles so when you shake it, it sounds like pills. We also put some "water" in there. When we emptied our water, instead of filling them back up with real water, we filled some of them with vodka. We stuck fake toy guns that looked like real ones in there, too. That way we don't lose any really good stuff. We keep plastic sports water bottles. Mine was pink, Clem's was purple, and Luke's was blue. I zipped the bag up and headed over to the only other black bag. I opened it up and grabbed out my sketch pad. I looked through all the pages. Over the years, I drew about my dreams and my nightmares. I decided I would draw about what Luke and I looked like in our previous nightmare we somehow shared. I sketched the long, beautiful dress and Luke's amazing suit. I sat there drawing for over half an hour. Clem woke up and looked around. After I was finished, I decided I should start a conversation with her.

"Hey Clem! How'd ya sleep?" I asked her. I said it in a soft voice so I didn't wake up Luke. She looked at me and smiled.

"I slept good. Well, about as good as it gets. How bout you? How did you sleep?" She replied. I thought about telling her about the dream I had with Luke, but decided not to.

"I slept fine. Had another nightmare last night about walkers." I said. I always told her about my nightmares. Never Luke. I felt it was more necessary to tell Clem about my nightmares than Luke, since we were both girls. Also since she has helped me about a lot of problems that Luke doesn't know about. Like things only girls go through. I took my hair out of its bun and decided to put it into a braid.

"I'm sorry you had another nightmare. What happened this time?" She questioned as I put my hair into a braid. I told her everything, including me and Luke. I even showed her the picture of what we both looked like. She laughed and hugged me."Sounds like a fairytale gone wrong! That will make a very interesting princess story! Can't wait to read about it!" She joked. I laughed along with her. We laughed a little too loudly which caused Luke to jolt up. He looked over at us and smiled before joining us. I finished my braid.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked. Clem told him about everything including her joke about the nightmare. He laughed. He rubbed my arm and planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled as he did the same to Clem.

"We should probably get going. Can't stay in the open for too long." Clem said. We all agreed and walked along the dirt path. We talked about princesses and how it was unfair that they get to wake up perfectly and we can't. We talked about how kind they are and how they have everything. How they get all the guys because of their gorgeousness. And then they changed the topic to me and how I don't get pimples and how my face is always perfect. I laughed. We never had a real conversation since our group got split up. This was the first and it felt amazing. It felt like we were bonding again. We walked until we found that the trees on the sides of the dirt road were replaced with houses. I jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! Finally a house or two!" I screeched as I ran towards the sturdiest looking house. It was a bright green with a brown outline. It was a little worn down, but not too much. Luke and Clem ran to my side as I stopped in front of the door. I grabbed my gun out and looked at them as they grabbed their guns. Luke nodded at me and I knocked on the door. After no response for a minute or two, I opened the door slowly. I instantly pointed my gun out in front of me and walked in. Everything was a mess. Chairs were toppled over on their backs, couches were on their sides. I walked into what I assumed was the kitchen and started to open the cabinets. They were old and squeaky. Out of all the bottom cabinets, I only found a can of Peaches and a can of Clementines. I chuckled.

"Clear!" I heard Clem call out. I tried to reach for the top cabinets, but they were too high. I sighed. I climbed onto the counter and opened the doors. One of them was filled with honey and crackers, the others were filled with all sorts of canned foods. I smiled.

"Clear!" I called out. A minute or two later, Luke came in as I finished emptying the cabinets.

"Wow, that's a lot of canned food! Nice find baby girl!" He praised. He kissed my head and I smiled. I put all the cans into one bag and headed into the room next door were I found Clem sitting on the up-right couch. I took a can of Clementines out and tossed it to her. She scanned the can and chuckled.

"Clementines, aye? I haven't had these in a while!" She grabbed out her pocket knife and opened the can. I plopped down on the couch next to her. She grabbed a handful of Clementines and put them into her mouth."Mmmm! Better than the last time!" She cheered. I laughed and let myself relax into the couch. I stayed in that position for a while, tuning everything out. After ten minutes or so, I heard footprints coming down stairs. I opened my eyes and saw Luke coming down with new medicine bottles. I smiled.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs that have mattresses that aren't covered in blood. They have pillows and everything. I'm thinking maybe we can stay here a couple of days and scope this area out before moving on." He said. I yawned and nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said. I handed Luke a can of Peaches and made my way upstairs. I picked the middle room. That way Luke and Clem can come to my aid quickly and at the same time. I practically threw myself onto the bed. It was big and soft. It wasn't squeaky, which was good. The pillows were soft and squishy. The blankets were amazing. Everything was perfect. I climbed under the covers and settled myself. I sighed and was about to fall asleep when I was interrupted.

"You comfy?" Luke asked. It kind of startled me since I didn't hear him come up, but I didn't show it. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Yup! It's really comfortable!" I said. He chuckled and walked over right beside me. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. He smiled and sat down. He kicked his shoes off and rested his back on the bed. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer towards him.

"I love you so much! You'll always be my baby girl!" He said. He tickled my side a little bit and I laughed really hard. He stopped and I hugged him.

"I'm not a baby Luke!" I muttered. He chuckled.

"You are to me!" He said. I can't remember when, but a while ago, he stopped calling me care bear and called me baby girl instead. I didn't complain though. It was a nice nickname! I snuggled closer to him and before you know it, I was fast asleep.

**...**

**Hope this chapter makes up for everything! So sorry its late! Bai guys! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So i looked at my stories and realized a whole bunch of mistakes and stuff! So I won't be updating until I get them fixed and also to make up for the long wait, im going to redo the chapters and make new chapters long! Thanks guys! Bai!**


End file.
